


Everything Changes

by Dendroaspis_polylepis



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Independent Teens, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendroaspis_polylepis/pseuds/Dendroaspis_polylepis
Summary: Младшая почти ссорится с матерью, пытаясь узнать причину развода родителей, что только подогревает потребность выведать правду. Единственный человек, который, по ее мнению, может ей рассказать - это лучший друг ее отца, поэтому она звонит ему. С этого момента все начинает меняться.
Relationships: Alma Beers Del Mar/Monroe, Alma Del Mar Jr./Original Male Character(s), Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1 или Та, в которой Младшая невольно начинает историю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284087) by [Eiiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiiri/pseuds/Eiiri). 



Младшая помогала матери на кухне убирать со стола, когда в голове у нее промелькнула мысль. Она решила спросить об этом вслух.

— Эй, мам? Думаешь, папа когда-нибудь снова женится?

Альма молчала, пока мыла тарелку, потом аккуратно озвучила свои ранее сделанные выводы:

— Нет, я так не думаю. Я как-то спросила его как-то об этом, и он сказал… ну, знаешь, что однажды обжегся.

Младшая закрыла шкафчик, в который она ставила стаканы.

— Это очень плохо. — Альма посмотрела на дочь.

— Но почему? Тебе нужна мачеха? — в ее голосе не было упрека, только недоверие.

— Нет, это не то, что я имею в виду. — сказав это, Младшая повернулась к матери.

— Просто у тебя есть Билл, и, — она пожала плечами и покачала головой, — Мне не нравиться вспоминать, что папа одинок.

Альма, услышав это, отвернулась к раковине слишком быстро, чтобы такое движение можно было назвать абсолютное естественным для процесса уборки.

— Не думаю, что тебе стоит об этом беспокоиться.

Младшая моргнула, обращая внимания на несколько странное поведение и тон матери. Она помялась с ноги на ногу, перенося точку опоры на одну ногу.

— Мама?

— Тебе просто не нужно беспокоиться об этом, Младшая.

— Мам, если ты имеешь в виду ту блондинку, с которой он встречался, то я не думаю, что в этом что-то есть.

— Я не уверена, что он встречался с какой-нибудь блондинкой. — Альма выключила воду куда более резко, чем это было необходимо. — И не имеет значения, встречался он или нет. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться о том, что он один.

Что-то в голосе матери привлекло внимание Младшей: не совсем что ли грубость, возможно, притупленная как воспоминание, как шрам, как лезвие резкость, грани которой когда-то были острыми, но со временем стерлись. Младшей послышалось, словно мать была на грани от негодования. Она долго стояла, глядя, как мать вытирает посуду, и думала: «Что же могло сделать больно матери? Что могло обидеть ее, но что произошло достаточно давно, чтобы она могла притворяться, что уже забыла?» Спустя некоторое время, когда никакой конкретный ответ так и не пришёл в голову, Младшая тихо спросила:

— Что ты не договариваешь?

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Есть что-то, о чём ты не хочешь говорить, что-то, что тебе не нравится. Вот, что я могу сказать, мама, — когда мать ничего не ответила, Младшая закусила губу и, прежде чем она успела подумать, спросила о том единственном, что могло обеспокоить Альму так, как она, казалось, беспокоилась, хотя Младшая не понимала, как это может быть правдой. — Папа изменил тебе?

— Что? — Альма резко повернулась к дочери. — Младшая, что ты…?

— Я хочу знать правду. Я хочу знать, почему я не должна беспокоиться о том, что мой папа одинок. У него есть какая-то тайная любовница? И я в любом случае хочу знать, что случилось! Всё что ты когда-либо говорила, это «просто, так случилось». Но я помню, как ты плакала, а папа кричал, и я знала, что мне не сказали и половины правды, и я знаю это и сейчас, — она сделала глубокий вдох. — Я волнуюсь за папу, и то, что ты говоришь мне не делать этого, не помогает.

— Младшая! — Младшая отвела взгляд, а мать вздохнула. — Мы ничего тебе не говорили, потому что ты была слишком маленькая, и все действительно сводилось к тому, что ничего не получалось.

— Ну, а что теперь? Почему я не должна беспокоиться о папе? Я достаточно взрослая, чтобы знать, что мой отец не супергерой, у него есть недостатки, как и у всех. Так он изменил? У него все-таки есть любовница?

— У него нет никакой любовницы. А теперь забудь об этом.

— Я заметила, ты не говоришь, что он не изменил, — Младшая скрестила руки на груди.

— Я сказала, забудь об этом.

— Я хочу знать!

— Тебе не нужно знать!

— Исходя из этой логики, я вполне могу перестать ходить в школу.

— Младшая.

— Что? Я просто хочу знать немного правды. А исходя этого разговора, я практически убедилась, что он, вероятно, изменил. Я не сержусь, если он это сделал, даже если, возможно, что должна была бы. Я не знаю. Но я также не могу понять, как это может быть правдой. Он только ходил на работу или ездил на рыбалку. У него никогда не было друзей, так что он не мог развлекаться с какой-то женой своего друга. Единственный друг, который, я помню, у него был, сейчас в Техасе вместе со своей семьёй. Я не думаю, что папа когда-либо встречался с его женой.

Альма в разочаровании тряхнула волосами: — Может быть, ему не нужна была жена, с которой можно было бы развлекаться.

— Что это значит? — Альма покачала головой.

— Это не имеет значения.

— Мама.

— Послушай, — Альма положила руки на плечи дочери и глубоко вздохнула, — Ты права. Есть кое-что, чего я не говорю, и дело не только в том, что я не хочу об этом говорить. Я просто не могу сказать тебе об этом.

— Почему бы и нет? — Младшая встретилась взглядом с матерью. Альма прикусила губу.

— Это не мой секрет.

— Что ты имеешь…? — Альма вернулась к последнему блюду.

— Разговор окончен.

Младшая поколебалась, потом сказала:

— Хорошо, — она пошла в свою комнату, не обращая внимания на взгляды, которые бросали на нее сестра, отчим и младший сводный брат.


	2. Глава 2 или Та, в которой Младшая ищет друга

Младшая плюхнулась лицом вниз на кровать и пробормотала в подушку:

— Что, черт возьми, значит «не моя тайна»?

Она перевернулась и уставилась в потолок. Она не совсем понимала почему, но чувствовала, что должна знать. Отчасти это было связано с тем, что она действительно беспокоилась о том, что ее отец один, но дело было не только в этом.

Мать ей ничего не скажет, это ясно. Спрашивать отца, наверное, тоже плохая идея.

Младшая повернулась на бок и уставилась на книжную полку у противоположной стены. На одной из нижних полок, как раз на уровне ее глаз, стояла маленькая деревянная шкатулка, выкрашенная в розовый цвет. Она слегка улыбнулась про себя. Отец помог ей сделать эту коробочку, когда ей было шесть лет. С тех пор это была ее шкатулка с сокровищами, где она хранила блестящие камушки, дешевые игрушечные кольца, пластмассовых жуков, огромные желуди, крошечные сосновые шишки — все, что казалось ей особенным. Она не уверена, когда открывала ее в последний раз. Что-то всплыло в голове, и она встала, сняла коробку с полки, отряхнула крышку рукавом и села, положив ее на колени. После минутного почти религиозного благоговения она открыла ее.

А там была та вещь, которую она помнила: открытка, аккуратно приклеенная скотчем к задней стороне крышки. Она вытащила ее из мусорного ведра, потому что ей нравилась картинка на открытке — кобыла аппалузы, вставшая на дыбы, посреди поля диких желтых ромашек.

Она осторожно отодрала скотч от пожелтевшей карточки и перевернула ее. Сообщение, написанное незнакомым ей почерком, подтверждающее планы какой-то рыбалки. Сейчас, когда прошли годы, это не имело значения. Важен был обратный адрес, который ей нужен.

_Джек К. Твист_

_700 Авеню Ай Юго-Восток_

_Чилдресс, Техас_

Она усмехнулась. Это было то имя, Джек Твист. Единственный друг, который, как она помнила, был у ее отца. Его лучший друг, единственный человек, который, как она думала, мог знать что-то, что удовлетворило бы ее потребность узнать правду.

На следующее утро, прогнав Дженни в среднюю школу через улицу, Младшая пошла на свой первый урок и села рядом со своей подругой Лори, которая лениво катала свой пластиковый браслет взад и вперед по столу.

— Хей, Лори.

— Привет, Младшая. — Лори, почти не останавливаясь, катала браслет.

— У тебя ведь есть кузены в Техасе, верно?

— Да, а что?

— У тебя дома есть телефонная книга Техаса?

— Да, — Лори снова надела браслет и села, чтобы посмотреть на Младшую. — Но зачем?

— Можно я заскочу к тебе после школы и позаимствую ее?

— Конечно, но, серьезно, зачем?

— Мне просто нужно позвонить кое-кому в Техас. — Лори подняла бровь.

— Какому-нибудь случайному человеку в Техасе или кому-то конкретному? — Младшая закатила глаза.

— Кому-то конкретному.

— Ладно… Звучит как-то отрывочно, но нормально, — она указала маркером на Младшую. — Если ты учудишь что-то, что обернётся чем-нибудь похожим на мыльную оперу, ты должна будешь мне рассказать.

— Посмотрим. Убери эту штуку. — Лори пожала плечами и начала рисовать на руке.

Дождь как раз только начинался, когда Младшая и Лори добрались до дома второй, поэтому последние несколько футов через двор к навесу крыльца девочки пробежали. Они бросили сумки у двери и уселись на полу в гостиной. Лори достала толстую телефонную книгу с полки, прикрученной к нижней части стола, стоящего возле дивана, и протянула ее подруге.

— Держи.

— Спасибо. — Младшая устроилась с книгой на коленях и раскрыла ее. Она пролистала его, пока не нашла список Чилдресса, а затем, в конец буквы «Т», листая до Твиста. Их было трое. Один из номеров принадлежал магазину кренделей. Из двух оставшихся Твистов один был Джонатаном, а другая вообще оказалась женщиной. — Эй, а Джек может быть сокращением от Джонатана, верно? — Лори кивнула.

— Ну да.

— У тебя есть карточки для записок?

— М-м-м, вот.

Младшая взяла карточку, записала номер и положила книгу на место. Она поблагодарила подругу, и, достав из сумки складной зонт, направилась домой.


	3. Глава 3 или Та, в которой Младшая делает звонок

Дженни подошла к сестре, которая в поисках чего-то стаскивала подушки с дивана.

— Что ты делаешь? — Младшая, выпрямившись, встала. — Ищу мелочь.

Дженни положила подушки на место и села. Их мать была с младшим братом на школьной экскурсии, а Билл все еще был на работе, так что дом был в полном распоряжении девочек.

— Если ты ищешь мелочь, то либо у тебя есть планы пойти поиграть в аркаду, либо тебе надо сделать звонок, который не должен появиться в телефонном счете.

— Первое из двух. У тебя все еще есть банка с четвертаками в шкафу? — Дженни скрестила руки на груди и посмотрела на сестру.

— Да.

Младшая вытащила бумажник из кармана джинсов и помахала перед сестрой тремя долларовыми купюрами.

— Два за четвертаки, один за то, что ты будешь держать рот на замке. — Дженни прищурилась и выхватила деньги.

— По рукам.

Только в субботу, возвращаясь домой после утренней работы няней, Младшая получила возможность сходить до таксофона так, чтобы ее не спохватились. Некоторое время она просто стояла перед телефоном с карточкой, на которой написала номер Джека, в одной руке и кулаком, полным монет, в другой. Наконец, она сняла трубку, положила десятицентовик и набрала номер, одновременно проговаривая его вслух.

— Девять, четыре, ноль…

Она положила в щель дополнительные монеты и подождала, пока телефон прогудит раз, два, три и еще раз, прежде чем кто-то снял трубку.

— Алло? — У мужчины, ответившего на звонок, был явный, но не сильный техасский акцент, который когда-то был вайомингским.

Младшая глубоко вздохнула: — Привет, эм, я ищу мистера Джека Твиста.

— На проводе. — находясь в кабинете Лурин, Джек присел на край ее стола, что она ненавидела, но ее не было дома, так что это не имело значения.

— Вы знаете Энниса Дел Мара?

— Да, я знаю. — Джек почувствовал, как его сердце екнуло от внезапной тревоги.

— В общем, это его дочь.

— Которая именно?

— Младшая. — она нервно сжала пальцами телефонный шнур.

— Почему ты звонишь? Что-то не так? Что-то случилось с Эннисом?

— О, нет, нет, все в порядке. Насколько я знаю, самое худшее, что случилось с моим папой за последний месяц, это нападение кролика. Так что с ним все в порядке.

— Кролики могут причинить боль, но это слишком забавно, чтобы заставить волноваться. — Джек усмехнулся.

— Ага, — улыбнулась Младшая. Джек был очень милым.

— Так зачем же ты всё-таки звонишь?

— Ну, э-э, — она сглотнула, — У меня есть вопрос или, как бы это выразить, что-то, что я хочу знать, но моя мама мне не скажет, и я не думаю, что было бы разумно спрашивать моего папу. А ты единственный человек, который может знать, потому что ты лучший друг моего папы. И у меня есть эта старая открытка, которую ты послал моему папе, которую я хранила, когда была маленькой, потому что мне понравилась фотография, так что у меня были твои имя и адрес. И у моей подруги есть родственники в Далласе, так что у нее дома есть телефонная книга Даллас/Форт-Уэрт, так что я нашла твой номер, и да.

— Воу. Дыши, милая. — Джек скрестил ноги. — Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что хочешь знать что-то такое, о чем не стоит спрашивать папу, а мама тебе не скажет? Потому что я не могу придумать ничего такого, о чем бы ты могла спросить.

Младшая вздохнула и прислонилась к стенке телефонной будки.

— Я спросила маму, не думает ли она, что мой папа когда-нибудь снова женится, и разговор стал странным. Я могу сказать, что было что-то, чего она не сказала, что-то, о чём она и хотела, и действительно не хотела говорить. Судя по тому, что она говорила, мой папа ей изменял, но он ни с кем не изменял, а это невозможно. Если вы не изменяете с кем-то, вы не изменяете, это работает только так. Кроме того, я не могу представить себе ни одной женщины, с которой он мог бы поразвлечься, а единственное место, куда он ходил, кроме работы, рыбалка с вами. Когда я спросила о большем, она сказала, что это не ее секрет, и это просто кажется мне странным. — Джек на секунду прикусил губу.

— Тогда, о чем конкретно ты спрашиваешь?

— На самом деле, я просто хочу знать правду. Я беспокоюсь о том, что мой папа одинок. У него была такая тяжелая жизнь, еще с его детства. Я также хочу знать правду, потому что мне никогда ничего не рассказывали о том, что произошло между моими родителями.

— Я могу это понять.

— Так или иначе, я не буду злиться, — она пожала плечами, хотя он не мог ее видеть. — Зачем это ворошить? Теперь все кончено, мама снова вышла замуж, у меня есть сводный брат. Я не думаю, что действительно имею право, чтобы злиться, в любом случае. Кто знает? Кроме того, когда речь заходит о сердечных делах, никто ничего не контролирует, и люди делают глупости. Я знаю это из того, что читала в школе, и вижу это на примере своих друзей. И, без обид, но парни, кажется, делают более глупые вещи, чем девушки.

— О, ты не ошибаешься, но у тебя есть на примете какой-нибудь пример?

— Пытаясь произвести впечатление на девушку, которая ему нравится, парень, которого я знаю, спрыгнул с крыши. Сломал лодыжку. — Джек поморщился.

— Что за глупость. Она впечатлилась?

— Нет, — Младшая помолчала. — Но то, что он месяцами ходил на костылях, принесло ему очки жалости. — Джек усмехнулся.

— Хоть что-то.

— Ага, — чуть не рассмеялась Младшая. — Но то, что случилось с моим папой, я пойму, если вы не захотите мне рассказывать, или если вы не знаете.

— Нет, я… я знаю. Я точно знаю. — Джек забарабанил пальцами по столу. — И ты права, я единственный человек, который может знать.

— Ну, я понимаю, если вы не хотите говорить мне, но я хотела бы знать. — Джек вздохнул.

— Мне нужно подумать об этом.

— Хорошо, я понимаю.

— Я могу тебе перезвонить в другой раз? Может быть, через несколько дней?

— Я говорю по таксофону, так что давайте посмотрим… — Она на мгновение задумалась. — Я могу быть здесь в среду после школы, скажем, между двумя тридцатью и тремя часами.

— Ты можешь прочитать мне номер таксофона?

— О, да. — Джек схватил со стола листок бумаги и ручку и записал то, что она ему сказала.

— Хорошо, я позвоню тебе.

— Спасибо. Простите, если я помешала что-нибудь делать.

— Нет, моя жена ходит по магазинам с матерью в Далласе, а сын с друзьями.

— Я рада. — Младшая улыбнулась. — Наверное, я должна идти домой.

— Ладно, береги себя.

— 'кей. Пока.

— До свидания.

Младшая повесила трубку, на мгновение прислонилась головой к телефону и направилась домой. За девятьсот миль Джек положил трубку на рычаг и покачал головой.

— Вот дерьмо.


	4. Глава 4 или Та, в которой Младшая и Джек строят планы

На последнем уроке в среду Младшая был несколько рассеяна. Лори старательно разрисовывала себя ручкой, что тоже не помогало концентрации. Услышав трель последнего на сегодня звонка, Младшая смела все вещи в сумку и пошла к таксофону, который уже начала называть своим. Уже около него девушка поставила сумку на асфальт и приготовилась ждать.

Ждать пришлось не долго, вскоре зазвонил телефон, и Младшая вскочила, чтобы ответить:

— Алло?

— Привет, Младшая. — Младшая улыбнулась и вздохнула с облегчением. Она боялась, что он не позвонит.

— Привет, мистер Твист.

— О, не называй меня мистером, просто Джек.

— Окей. Так…

— Да. У тебя все в порядке?

— Угу. А у тебя?

— Со мной все в порядке.

— Это хорошо. — последовала довольно долгая пауза. — Итак, — тихо произнесла Младшая, — ты мне расскажешь?

Джек прижал костяшки ко лбу и глубоко вздохнул.

— Да, это я. Но не сейчас. Не по телефону.

— Тогда, когда?

— Я могу приехать, но не в ближайшие выходные, а через, если тебя это устроит.

— Да, конечно. Я знаю неплохое место, где мы могли бы встретиться.

— Да? — услышав, как хлопнула дверца машины, Джек выглянул в окно и увидел, что это всего лишь избалованная соседская девчонка вернулась домой на своем фиолетовом кабриолете. Технически, он приехал домой на обед. — Где же?

— Прямо за городом есть помесь остановки для отдыха, ярмарки, трассы для картинга и парка. — Джек даже присвистнул.

— Вот это ядреная смесь, но звучит неплохо. Никто ведь не знает, что ты со мной разговариваешь?

— Нет, я думаю, моя мама расстроится, поэтому я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь мог рассказать ей. Но мне уже семнадцать. Меньше, чем через год я стану взрослой. Я умею водить. Я считаю, что имею право делать что захочу и где захочу.

— Я не в том положении, чтобы с этим спорить. И, учитывая, что я у меня есть для тебя, вероятно, будет лучше, если всё останется между нами.

— Я так и подумала, — последовала еще одна пауза. — Так что, увидимся через выходные, наверное.

— Да. Боже, я уже много лет не видел ни тебя, ни твою сестру.

— Да, я помню. Вскоре после развода ты приехал к моему папе, когда он собирался куда-то поехать с нами. Неудачное время.

Джек улыбнулся. Тогда было больно, но сейчас же вызывало только улыбку.

— Да. Наверное, надо было тогда позвонить. Но, знаешь, я несколько раз пытался дозвониться до твоего папы. Он никогда не берет трубку, а автоответчика у него нет.

— Я знаю. Даже странно, что ты и мой папа были друзьями все то время, что я себя помню, но видела я тебя только однажды.

— Дважды. В первый раз тебе было около двух лет, так что я не удивлен, что ты не помнишь.

— Ого… вау… я этого не знала.

— Ты была очень похожа на своего папу. Особенно волосы.

— Да, кудрявая и белокурая. Дженни все еще такая же, но мои волосы стали такими же, как у мамы.

— Уверен, они красивые.

— Эм, спасибо.

— Не за что, Младшая. А теперь мне пора возвращаться на работу.

— М’кей. Увидимся.

— Увидимся.

Они оба повесили трубки


	5. Глава 5 или Та, в которой Джек и Младшая встречаются

Что-то на краю сознания нашептывало Джеку, что он сошел с ума, когда он собирался в Ривертон. А Другая его часть говорила, что он поступает правильно.

Лурин прислонилась к дверному косяку между спальней и смежной с ней ванной, крася ногти в розовый цвет.

— Так куда же ты направляешься?

— В Вайоминг.

— Опять идешь в поход с этим Дел Маром?

— Не в этот раз. Возобновил связь с человеком, которого не видел где-то лет восемь-девять.

— О, это очень мило.

— Ага.

— Жаль, что ты пропустишь церковный пикник. — Джек пожал плечами.

— Очень, но это единственный уик-энд, который у меня есть.

— Ну что ж, — она подошла и осторожно поцеловала его в щеку, — Желаю тебе хорошо провести время. И будь осторожен. Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю, когда ты отправляешься в такие дальние поездки один.

— Лурин, я буду в порядке.

— Да, я знаю. Всегда. Но я все равно волнуюсь. — Джек покачал головой.

***

Еще один плюс ярмарки в том, что, когда Младшая попросила машину, чтобы поехать туда, никто ничего не сказал. Она думала об этом, опираясь на багажник маленькой желтой машины на стоянке. Она понятия не имела, когда Джек может приехать, поэтому сидела там с самого утра. Персонал, казалось, уже начал сомневаться в ее здравомыслии.

Она наблюдала за птицей, ковырявшейся в картошке фри на земле, когда красно-кремовый пикап с рычанием въехал на стоянку и припарковался. Водитель вышел из машины, и Младшая сразу поняла, что это Джек. Он выглядел точно так же, как и много лет назад. Она улыбнулась и поспешила к нему.

— Привет, Джек.

— Привет, Младшая. — к ее большому удивлению, он обнял ее, а затем отшагнул на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — За исключением волос, ты все еще сильно похожа Энниса.

— Это ведь хорошо? — она усмехнулась.

— Именно так, — он улыбнулся и посмотрел через парковку туда, где рядом с картингом стоял киоск. — Здесь безопасно есть?

— Да. Готовят довольно хорошо.

— Тогда, если не возражаешь.

— О, не стесняйся.

Он вальяжно направился к киоску, Младшая шла почти в шаг рядом с ним.

— Что-нибудь хочешь?

— У меня не так уж много с собой денег. — Младшая покачала головой.

— У меня есть.

— О, нет, ты не должен… я не могу… все в порядке. — Джек остановился.

— Ты голодная?

— Немного, — она заколебалась.

— Давай возьмем что-нибудь тебе.

— Окей.

Когда они сели на скамейку подальше от кучи других людей, каждый с чизбургером в руке, Младшая покачала головой.

— Ты слишком хороший. — он посмотрел на нее.

— Я купил дочке моего лучшего друга чизбургер.

— И все равно это мило, — он усмехнулся и откусил кусочек. Она закатила глаза.

Когда гамбургеры были съедены, Младшая пошла выбросить обертки в ближайшую мусорную корзину, это она сделала, просто метнув мусор с расстояния почти в шесть футов, и снова села.

— Хороший бросок.

— Спасибо, — она улыбнулась, потом опустила глаза и переплела пальцы. — Так… — Джек вздохнул и откинулся на спинку скамьи.

— Да. Почему я здесь, — он снова выпрямился. — Прежде чем я расскажу тебе, я хочу сказать, почему я решил это сделать, — она посмотрела на него и кивнула.

— Хорошо.

— Начнем с того, что я могу сказать, что ты действительно беспокоишься о своем отце, и это самая большая причина, почему ты хочешь знать правду. Кроме того, ты уже практически достигла возраста, чтобы иметь право голосовать за президента, поэтому я полагаю, что ты достаточно взрослая, чтобы узнать правду и справиться с ней. И, также, ты достаточно умна, а твои догадки ближе, чем я думаю, ты предполагаешь. И, нет, я не думаю, что это ты должна выяснить самостоятельно. Лучше, чтобы тебе сказал это кто-то знающий. Также даже к лучшему, что ты не услышишь об этом впервые от своей матери. Я не знал, что она знает, но у нее точно нет всей истории, а знание лишь ее части меняет то, как всё выглядит. Честно говоря, я бы предпочел не рассказывать тебе, но чувствую, что должен. Ради тебя и всех остальных.

— Спасибо, — Младшая снова кивнула.

Джек глубоко вздохнул.

— Твой отец действительно изменял. Но все не так просто.

— Я так и думала.

— Да. Боже, я не могу поверить, что говорю об этом. В любом случае, ты говорила, что не могло быть ни одной женщины, с которой он мог бы быть.

— Правильно.

— Ну, на то есть причина.

— Хм? — Младшая нахмурился.

— У него никогда не было девушки или чего-то подобного.

— Но он действительно изменял?

— Да.

— Не думаю, что понимаю. Потому что ты не можешь говорить так, как это звучит.

— А как это звучит, когда я говорю? — она взволнованно вздохнула и быстро огляделась.

— Похоже, ты хочешь сказать, что мой папа — педик.

— Нет, это не то, о чём говорю. У меня никогда не было сомнений, что твой папа не педик, — он немного поколебался. — Но это вовсе не значит, что у него никогда не было отношений с мужчиной.

Это было трудно, но он заставил себя посмотреть в ее широко раскрытые глаза. Она прикрыла рот рукой.

— О боже! — она затрясла головой, закрыла глаза и обхватила руками голову. — О боже мой!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: "О боже мой!" кажется мне разумной реакцией, под которой может скрываться всё, что угодно.   
> И, на всякий случай, от переводчика: у этого текста нет цели оскорбить кто-либо, а использование некоторых слов в контексте произведения и временных рамок, которые описываются в работе, просто подчёркивает отношение к различным темам на тот период времени и создаёт необходимую атмосферу.


	6. Глава 6 или Та, в которой Джек рассказывает правду

— Младшая? — мягко спросил Джек. — Ты в порядке?

— Я не знаю. — она снова покачала головой. — Я никогда не думала, что мой папа… То есть я знаю, что такое случается. Несколько лет назад, тот парень из Сан-Франциско, что был во всех газетах.

— Харви Милк.

— Да. Был избран, а потом убит. Но, о боже, я просто не представляла… — она тяжело оперлась на плечо Джека. — Воу, — он похлопал ее по спине.

— Конечно, ты никогда не думала. С чего бы? — она пожала плечами. — Ты расстроена? — спросил он. — Рассержена? — она немного помолчала.

— Нет. Нет, это не так. Просто, — она снова пожала плечами, — вроде как в шоке.

— Оно и понятно.

— Прости меня, но, блять.

— Знаешь, это хороший способ это описать.

Младшая снова замолчала, глядя на пустую ярмарочную площадь и положив голову Джеку на плечо.

— Джек? Мой папа действительно был с другим парнем?

— Вопреки его здравому смыслу и природе, да. — она медленно кивнула.

— Ты знаешь, кто это? Тот другой парень? — Джек плотно сжал губы.

— Да.

— Ты можешь мне сказать? Просто, чтобы я знала имя. — Джек мягко поднял ее со своего плеча.

— Младшая, — сказал он тихо, — Это я. — ее глаза расширились.

— О боже мой! — затем она хлопнула себя по лбу. — Конечно, это ты! — она встала и прошлась туда-сюда. — Конечно, это ты. Больше никого нет. Я сама сказала, что он всегда ходил только на работу и рыбалку с тобой, — она откинула голову и некоторое время смотрела на голубое небо, а потом спросила, — Ты его любишь?

Джек оперся локтями о колени, глядя на пыль между сапогами.

— Больше, чем собственную жизнь.

— А он тебя?

— Я почти уверен. Молюсь, а я не часто это делаю. — Младшая вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Он никогда не говорил тебе об этом? — Джек покачал головой. Настала его очередь окинуть взглядом пустую ярмарочную площадь.

— Эннис действительно чувствует себя неуютно из-за всего этого. Настолько, что иногда он не может заставить себя посмотреть мне в глаза. Это пугает его. Он боится, потому что не может контролировать это; он боится, что люди узнают и что они сделают, если это произойдет. Он боится сотни других вещей, о которых я даже не подозреваю. Поэтому я думаю, что он должен любить меня, иначе бы он не был бы до сих пор рядом.

— Это печально.

— Возможно. Но что есть, то есть.

В соседнем кустарнике начала ссориться пара птиц. Младшая пнула ногой камень из-под скамейки.

— И долго это происходит между вами?

— Пятнадцать или девятнадцать лет, смотря как считать. — Джек вытащил из кармана палочку сахарного тростника и принялся жевать. Он не любил курить в присутствии детей. — Либо с тех пор, как мы начали ходить в походы в 67-м, либо с тех пор, как познакомились в 63-м.

— А почему ты не считаешь с момента знакомства?

— Мы не виделись четыре года, пока не встретились в 67-м.

— О, — Младшая забралась с ногами на скамейку, обняла колени и положила на них подбородок. — А как вы познакомились?

— Ты знаешь, где находится Горбатая гора? — Младшая на мгновение задумалась.

— К северу от Сигнала?

— Да, там. В 1963 году нам с твоим папой было по девятнадцать лет, мы жили сами по себе, бедные деревенские мальчишки, которые нуждались в деньгах настолько, что могли устроиться на любую работу. Мы оба закончили тем, что пасли овец на Горбатой горе для старого подлеца по имени Агирр. Встретились перед конторой Агирра, узнали имена друг друга, зашли выпить пива в дрянной маленький бар. Когда мы поднялись на гору, вокруг не было никого. Мы вдвоем, пара мулов или ослов — уже не помню, кого именно, — шесть лошадей, пять собак — из них три щенка, — тысяча овец и чересчур много койотов. И ни одного человека больше. За не знаю сколько дней, твой отец не произнес почти ни слова, а большей частью того, что он говорил, были ругательства.

Джек ухмыльнулся, и Младшая не смогла сдержать ответной улыбки.

— Но примерно через две недели или где-то около этого он рассказал мне о своих родных. Сказал ему тогда, что это больше, чем он говорил за последние две недели. Он ответил, что это больше, чем он говорил за весь год, и я ему поверил. Это был первый раз, когда я видел его улыбку, и я надеялся, что не в последний. После этого мы много разговаривали, когда оба были в лагере или вместе занимались овцами. Агирр настаивал на том, чтобы кто-то из нас каждую ночь ночевал с овцами в крошечной, грязной маленькой запасной палатке, которая была смехотворной и жалкой, так что у нас было намного меньше времени, когда мы оба были в лагере, чем должно было быть. Как бы то ни было, пара глупых молодых парней, которыми мы были, однажды вечером, спустя несколько недель лета, решила разделить бутылку виски. Мы делали это раньше, но затем, когда первая бутылка закончилась, мы решили распить другую. Это была самая глупая часть. Не знаю, выпил ли он больше тогда, но он был гораздо пьянее меня. Я был практически в порядке, а он едва стоял на ногах.

— Я знаю, что это не должно быть смешно.

— Но это так.

— Но это так, — рассмеялась Младшая.

Джек усмехнулся: — Во любом случае, даже в середине лета, в горах, особенно над границей произрастания деревьев, где мы почти и находились, ночью становится очень холодно. Мы решили, что никто не пойдет к овцам, и оба останемся в лагере. Но вместо того, чтобы разделить палатку, которая была на самом деле рассчитана на троих, Эннис решил свернуться калачиком под тонким, старым, запасным одеялом на земле снаружи у костра. Я сказал ему, что он замерзнет, как только огонь погаснет, но он проигнорировал меня, поэтому я пошел в палатку и попытался заснуть. И конечно же, чуть позже я услышал, как у него начали стучать зубы. Я сказал ему, чтобы он ради всего святого шел в палатку, и на этот раз он послушал. Ну, мы были молоды и пьяны, а я уже понял, что он мне нравится. Было темно, мы были в одной палатке, и на протяжении бог знает скольких миль вокруг не было ни одной живой души. Далее случилось то, о чем я не собираюсь тебе рассказывать, — Младшая расхохоталась.

— Это все, что мне нужно знать об этом! — она продолжила смеяться, и он улыбнулся, но когда ее смех угас, то же самое произошло и с его улыбкой, Джек снова опустил глаза.

Через минуту он тихо сказал:

— Эннис не сказал мне ни слова за весь следующий день. И это было больно. Но поздно вечером, как раз в тот момент, когда я собирался лечь спать, он вошел в палатку и поцеловал меня. — Джек улыбнулся при этом воспоминании. — Его трясло, он так нервничал, и я ненавидел, что он нервничает. Но я был счастлив. Счастливее, чем я думаю, что я когда-либо был. Мне немного стыдно это признавать, но мы вроде как пренебрегали овцами до конца лета. — он уронил теперь уже основательно изжеванную палочку сахарного тростника.

— Вау. Я ничего этого не знала. Даже то, что он работал там тем летом. — Джек пожал плечами.

— Это может показаться грубым, но ты педик? Или гей? Я думаю, что «гей» должно звучать лучше…

— Мне все равно, как ты это называешь, но в любом случае — нет. Ни я, ни твой папа — тоже. Он просто обычный парень, который каким-то образом оказался втянут в долгий роман с другим мужчиной. Что касается меня, то я не знаю, и мне действительно все равно, есть ли для этого слово или нет.

— Когда вы отправляетесь на рыбалку, вы ведь на самом деле не ловите рыбу, не так ли?

— По-моему, мы однажды честно пытались порыбачить. Ничего хорошего не вышло. — Младшая закатила глаза.

— Тогда, наверное, это все. Ты сказал мне правду.

— Все, что у меня было. — он встал и, потянувшись, улыбнулся ей. — Я рад этому.

Она улыбнулась, встала, и, немного поколебавшись, обняла его.

— Спасибо, что рассказал мне. И, — добавила она более тихо, — Спасибо, что любишь моего папу.

— Всегда пожалуйста. И я не думаю, что у меня есть большой выбор. — он высвободился из ее объятий. — Кстати, а где он сейчас живет? Я ехал сюда из Техаса четырнадцать-пятнадцать часов, так что мог бы и повидаться с ним.

— О да, в этом есть смысл. Если у тебя есть карта, легче показать, чем объяснить.

— Да, есть.

— Тогда я тебе покажу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маленький дурацкий комментарий от переводчика: я знаю как правильно пишется плохое слово на "б", но для меня существует различие в написании этого слова как существительного и как междометия. И именно междометие я пишу через "т".


	7. Глава 7 или Та, в которой Эннис принимает гостя

Не успел Эннис вернулся в свою маленькую, облупившуюся лачугу после проверки домашнего скота своего нынешнего работодателя и мрачно оглядеть кухню в поисках чего-нибудь съестного, как услышал звук подъезжающей машины. Он выпрямился и склонил голову набок.

— Кто, черт возьми?

Не успел он еще дойти до двери, когда кто-то постучал. Открыв дверь, Эннис с минуту просто смотрел.

— Джек? — Джек усмехнулся и пожал плечами, засунув руки в карманы.

— Привет, Эннис.

Эннис уставился на него на пару мгновений, потом схватил Джека за руку, затащил внутрь, пинком захлопывая дверь. Прижал Джека к ней спиной, сбив с него шляпу, и поцеловал. В одно мгновение руки Джека оказались на шее Энниса, а пальцы в его волосах.

Когда они отодвинулись друг от друга, Джек сказал, немного задыхаясь: — Если это будет происходить каждый раз, когда я буду вваливаться без предупреждения, мне, возможно, придется начать появляться больше. — Эннис покачал головой.

— Не надо.

— А почему бы и нет? — усмехнувшись, Джек поправил воротник рубашки Энниса.

— Во-первых, я так никогда ни одно дело не закончу, — он поднял шляпу Джека. — А, во-вторых, это просто плохая идея. — Джек закатил глаза.

— Как скажешь, друг. Они сидели вместе на старом подержанном диване Энниса, который достался ему вместе с домом, когда с работой все более или менее выровнялось.

— Джек, что ты здесь делаешь?

Джек прислонился к Эннису и закрыл глаза, радуясь сердцебиению своего возлюбленного.

— Я все равно был здесь, подумал, что могу заскочить.

— Как ты узнал, где я живу?

— Эннис, у тебя испанское имя и ты блондин. Не нужно много расспрашивать, чтобы тебя найти. — Эннис нахмурился.

— И сколько человек ты спрашивал?

— Одного. — Эннис фыркнул и взъерошил волосы Джека.

— Тебе повезло. — Джек ухмыльнулся.

— Возможно.

— Вижу, ты сбрил усы.

— Да… — Джек провел рукой по лицу. — Может, отращу снова.

— Не надо. Они действительно не подходят тебе. — Джек нахмурился.

— Ты так думаешь?

— С ними не так уж плохо, но без ты выглядишь лучше.

— С этим я согласен.

Они сидели вместе некоторое время, практически не разговаривая. Джек бесцеремонно лег на Энниса.

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать, если я останусь на ночь; слишком поздно ехать обратно в Техас. — Эннис фыркнул.

— Даже если бы я был против, то вряд ли смог бы заставить тебя уйти. Джек улыбнулся и поцеловал Энниса в щеку. Эннис толкнул Джека в плечо, почти столкнув его с дивана.

На следующее утро пока Джек натягивал сапоги, Эннис бросил пустые миски в раковину. Единственной причиной, из-за которой они поднялись с кровати, была работа Энниса. Эннис потянулся, и что-то, вероятно его плечо, хрустнуло.

— Так что же заставило тебя приехать сюда? — Джек колебался.

— Ну, по правде говоря, твоя дочь позвонила мне. Младшая. — Эннис ошарашенно посмотрел на Джека.

— Что? — Джек пожал плечами.

— По-видимому, когда она была маленькой, она сохранила одну из открыток, которые я тебе послал, потому что ей понравилась фотография, поэтому у нее было мое имя и адрес. Нашла меня в телефонном справочнике Даллас/Форт-Уэрт.

— Но зачем? — Эннис посмотрел недоверчиво.

Джек вздохнул, отсел на другую сторону дивана и посмотрел на Энниса.

— Она беспокоится, что ты одинок. И Альма сказала пару вещей, которые заставили Младшую подумать, что ты встречался с кем-то до развода.

— Значит, ты приехал сюда, чтобы поговорить с ней?

— Да. Она не хотела спрашивать тебя об этом, а ее мать не желала говорить об этом. Я не хотел говорить об этом по телефону.

— Что ты ей сказал? — Джек видел, что Эннис вот-вот разозлится. Он встретился с ним взглядом.

— Я сказал ей правду.

— Что значит, ты сказал ей правду? — голос Энниса упал до рычания.

— Я рассказал ей о нас, Эннис. — Эннис встал.

— Ты что, совсем с ума сошел?

— Нет. — Джек тоже встал, матерясь, что Эннис выше его ростом. — Она была в двух шагах от того, чтобы понять это самой. И, не приведи Господь, если бы Альма сказала ей! Ты же знаешь, что ничего хорошего из этого не вышло бы. Младшая не намного моложе, чем мы были, когда между нами все началось. Она хотела знать правду, поэтому я сказал ей, и я доверяю ей. — Эннис тряхнул головой.

— Убирайся из моего дома.

— Эннис!

— Я сказал, убирайся!

— Прекрасно! — Джек схватил свою шляпу со стола по пути к двери, надел ее и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза бледному Эннису. — Я люблю тебя, проклятый сукин ты сын.

С этими словами Джек вышел на тусклый утренний свет, захлопывая за собой дверь. Он сел в свой пикап и направился домой, прижимая ладонь ко рту в попытке сдержать горькие слезы.


	8. Глава 8 или Та, в которой Эннис покидает Вайоминг

Если бы не сильнейшее ошеломление от признания Джека, то скорее всего бы Эннис последовал бы за ним, сыпля проклятиями в спину. Вместо этого Эннис стоял посреди комнаты, сжав кулаки, кипя от злости, пока, вымещая ее, не ударил что-то, а именно стену. Пульсирующая боль в костяшках быстро показала всю глупость этого действия. Он закурил сигарету и принялся расхаживать по дому, выпуская злые клубы дыма. Сигарета погасла, и он закурил другую. К тому времени, как та закончилась, он перестал ходить.

Через час после ухода Джека Эннис уже жалел, что послал его. Он фыркнул, выругался, бросил какие-то вещи в старую спортивную сумку, нацарапал записку на обратной стороне старого листа бумаги и прикрепил ее к двери на случай, если кто-то будет его искать, сел в свой грузовик и выехал на дорогу, впервые в своей жизни направляясь в Техас.

Эннис провел большую часть пути, проклиная старый изношенный двигатель своего грузовика и молясь о дюжине вещей. Он надеялся поймать Джека где-нибудь по дороге, но ему не повезло.

В нескольких милях от Чилдресса, когда солнце неуклонно клонилось к западу, Эннис увидел два пикапа, оставленных у обочины дороги, и он был уверен, что один из них принадлежал Джеку. Подойдя ближе, Эннис увидел Джека, вступившего в кулачный бой с тремя мужчинами, которым, должно быть, принадлежал другая машина. Джек, казалось, справлялся. Эннис покачал головой.

— Черт, Джек.

Один из мужчин отошел в сторону, чтобы схватить что-то из кузова своего пикапа. Огненный страх пронзил Энниса, когда он понял, что это было, и он дал по газам, на что двигатель выдал скрежещущий протест. Он резко затормозил посреди грунтовой дороги и выскочил из грузовика еще до того, как тот остановился, бросившись в бой. Эннис выхватил монтировку из рук ее владельца и швырнул ее как можно дальше в поле у дороги, но ей уже нанесли пару ударов, заставив Джека упасть на колени.

Эннис повернулся с рычанием и потоком ругательств и сильно толкнул одного из мужчин, заставив его отшатнуться, упасть и удариться головой о пикап, в котором приехали мужчины. Человек остался сидеть, в предобморочном состоянии, прислонившись к двери. Джек, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги и сплюнул кровь в лицо одному из двух мужчин, оставшихся стоять, в то время как Эннис злобно пнул того сзади под колено, сбивая с ног, наступая на его руку, когда он попытался встать. Эннис почувствовал, как хрустнула кость под его сапогом, и мужчина взвыл от боли.

Двое мужчин вскарабкались к своему пикапу и неуклюже затащили своего контуженного товарища на заднее сиденье. Эннис сплюнул им вслед.

— Вот именно, гребаные трусы! Бегите!

Пока Эннис кричал, Джек доковылял до своего пикапа, просунул руку в открытое окно, вытащил из бардачка фотоаппарат и дрожащими руками сделал пару снимков грузовика нападавших, прежде чем рухнуть на землю.

Когда машина отъехала на достаточное расстояние, Эннис встревоженно подбежал к Джеку и опустился на колени.

— Ты в порядке? — Джек едва поднял голову. Он тяжело дышал.

— Я выгляжу в порядке?

— Нет.

Нет, не выглядел. Нижняя губа у него была сильно рассечена, под глазом виднелся синяк, а на лбу зияла скверная царапина, доходившая до линии волос и кровоточившая по щеке. Его рубашка и джинсы были порваны, а сквозь некоторые отверстия виднелись кровавые полосы. Начали проявляться и другие синяки, и Джек неуклюже прижимал к себе левое запястье.

— Отлично. — Джек прижал камеру к груди Энниса. — Сфотографируй. Не спорь, просто сделай это.

Эннис неохотно сделал, как ему было велено, затем отложил камеру в сторону, притянул Джека к себе и прижал к себе, стараясь успокоить их сердцебиения.

— Я подумал, они тебя убьют.

— Думаю, они этого и хотели. — Джек прижался лбом к груди Энниса, закрыв глаза, сотрясаясь от дрожи. — Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит.

— Иди сюда. — Эннис обнял Джека за плечи, помог ему подняться на ноги и с некоторым трудом открыл заднюю дверь грузовика Джека и усадил того в кузов. Положив одну руку на менее поврежденную сторону лица Джека, Эннис сказал ему:

— Я уберу свой пикап с дороги, а потом мы тебя почистим.

Джек кивнул, Эннис перегнал свой пикап и вернулся со своей чистой рубашкой, старой мягкой майкой и потрепанной аптечкой первой помощи, которая уже много лет гремела в кузове его грузовика. Он начал осторожно смывать кровь с лица Джека. Джек поморщился, затем расслабился и молча позволил Эннису работать. Через некоторое время Эннис нарушил молчание.

— Помнишь, что ты сказал, когда уезжал от меня?

— Что ты сукин сын? — Джек сказал почти шепотом.

— Другое.

— Что я люблю тебя?

— Да.

— Угум.

Эннис осторожно расстегнул пуговицы на испорченной рубашке Джека и заставил его сесть так, чтобы он смог снять ее вместе с майкой. На ребрах Джека расцвели уродливые синяки. Эннис перевел дыхание.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — он был тих. — Я так сильно люблю тебя.

Джек открыл свои завораживающие серо-голубые глаза, и на его разбитых, окровавленных губах появилась едва заметная улыбка.

— Я знаю. — он взял руку Энниса в свою, которая не пульсировала от боли. — Я знаю.

— Ох, Джек… — Эннис отвел взгляд, его голос был хриплым от едва сдерживаемых слез, одна из которых, не удержавшись, скатилась по щеке. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы взять себя в руки. — Нам нужно отвезти тебя к врачу.

Джек покачал головой.

— Эти люди работают на моего тестя, и пикап зарегистрирован на его имя, я уже видел это раньше. Я никогда ему не нравился, а еще он — подлый старый ублюдок.

— Ты думаешь, он пытался убить тебя? — желудок Энниса скрутило от отвращения и ярости. Джек кивнул.

— Вот почему, нужны эти фотографии. Полиция обожает фотографии. — поморщившись, Джек сел, прислонившись к кузову пикапа, и натянул рубашку Энниса. — Дай мне аспирин, если есть. Мне нужно поговорить с «папой» Ньюсамом.

— Только не в одиночку. Ни за что. — Эннис поискал в аптечке пузырек с аспирином и протянул пару таблеток Джеку. — За одно только будь я проклят, если позволю тебе сесть за руль. — Тогда поедем со мной. — Джек проглотил таблетки и сурово посмотрел на Энниса. - Я уже бывал в таком состоянии, не уверен, что бывал в худшем, но я бывал раненым также сильно и был в порядке. Я поговорю со своим тестем.

— Упрямый дурак. — Эннис покачал головой и протянул Джеку руку. — Тогда пошли, я не собираюсь вести твой пикап.


	9. Глава 9 или Та, в которой Джек позаботился о паре вещей

Вслед за Эннисом в кабинет тестя вошел смертельно бледный, дико разозленный Джек, секретарша Л. Д. Пенни в ужасе посмотрела на него.

— Джек? Что случилось? Ты… — он оборвал ее:

— Л. Д. у себя? — Пенни начала подниматься со своего места.

— Я действительно думаю, что ты должен посмотреться…

— Я спросил, здесь ли Л. Д., — огрызнулся Джек. — Мне нужно поговорить с ним прямо сейчас.

— Да, сэр. — Пенни снова опустилась на стул. — Он здесь. Проходите.

— Спасибо, — Джек прошмыгнул мимо ее стола, Эннис последовал за ним. Они вошли в кабинет. Эннис закрыл и запер дверь, а Л. Д. выглядел потрясенным, увидев Джека в своем кабинете. Его глаза метались от Джека к Эннису и обратно. Он нервно рассмеялся.

— Родео, э-э… Что ты здесь делаешь? — Л. Д. вертел в руках инкрустированный стразами позолоченный нож для вскрытия писем. — Ты выглядишь ужасно.

— Кончай нести чушь, старик. — Джек облокотился на стол Л. Д. — Меня только что избили. Я узнал тех, кто это сделал. Они работают на тебя. Я также узнал их пикап. Он зарегистрирован на твое имя. И я, блять, говорю по-испански. Слышал, как парни, которых ты послал за мной, упоминали о тебе.

— Не думаю, что понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — нахмурился Л. Д., продолжая возиться с ножом для вскрытия писем.

— У меня есть фотографии, на которых они уезжают в твоем пикапе.

— Что это значит?

— Полиция обожает фотографии. — Л. Д. побледнел и встал.

— Так, а теперь смотри сюда…

— Сядь, — прорычал Эннис.

Л. Д. осторожно сел. Он одернул пиджак и сказал язвительным, но разбитым голосом:

— Ты никогда не был достоин ее, знаешь ли.

— Так ты думал, что должен убить меня? — на лице Л. Д. дрогнул мускул, и он хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Ты изменял ей!

— Это все еще не повод для убийства, — сказал Джек низким и холодным голосом. — И я советую тебе следить за собой, потому что, даже если я не в состоянии надрать твою жалкую, высокомерную задницу, Эннис с радостью сделает это для меня. — Л. Д. сглотнул.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу, чтобы это дерьмо закончилось, даже если для этого придется вызвать полицию на дедушку моего сына. Ты никогда не любил меня, ясно дал это понять, и с меня хватит твоих преследований. Это уже далеко не последняя капля. Я терпел твое неуважение в течение многих лет, но не более того. Только не после этого.

Л. Д. пожевал губу, отчего его усы стали похожи на разъяренную гусеницу.

— У меня есть репутация в этом городе, и я не хочу, чтобы какой-то нищеброд, конченый ковбой с родео, вроде тебя, ходил вокруг и рассказывал всякие дерьмовые истории, которые сам же и состряпал. Но знаешь, что, ты прав, ты мне не нравишься. Может быть, стоит, скажем, две тысячи долларов с меня, если ты по-тихому расстанешься с Лурин, продолжишь свой путь и будешь держать свою маленькую историю при себе.

Джек тупо уставился на него, шокированный крайне не завуалированным предложением взятки.

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Эннис. — Две тысячи — это ерунда, особенно для того, чтобы платить кому-то, чтобы он держал рот на замке о попытке убийства. Это чушь собачья. Ну же, Джек, он этого не стоит, пойдем в полицию. — Эннис сделал шаг к двери.

— Постой. — вид у Л. Д. был почти панический. — Я могу дать двадцать тысяч. — Джек посмотрел на него.

— Если я собираюсь выбраться отсюда, мне придется жить где-нибудь в другом месте, а это значит, что нужно будет купить дом.

— Тогда как насчет тридцати?

Эннис и Джек переглянулись. Джек кивнул:

— Этого достаточно.

— И мне нужны негативы этих фотографий.

— О, нет, я оставлю их себе. Чтобы это больше никогда не повторилось, а ты не увиливал от этих тридцати тысяч. Все ясно?

Л. Д. пошевелил усами.

— Ясно, — он отвел взгляд. — Выплаты начнутся со следующей недели.

— Завтра. — Джек отпер дверь и вышел, за ним последовал Эннис, который снова закрыл ее.

В нескольких шагах от двери тело Джека решило, что больше не может держаться на одном лишь упрямстве, и его колени подогнулись. Эннис поймал его, и они оба выругались. Эннис посмотрел на Пенни, которая вскочила на ноги.

— Где ближайший врач?

Она дала ему указания, держа двери открытыми, пока он помогал Джеку вернуться к пикапу. Наконец она спросила:

— Что случилось?

— Лошадь сбросила. — ответили, как один, двое мужчин.

Пенни кивнула и вернулась внутрь, закусив губу.


	10. Глава 10 или Та, в которой Эннис заботится о Джеке

После нудного и неприятного визита к доктору, который к тому же явно сомневался по поводу истории Джека и Энниса «о падении с лошади», но который слишком много лет работал в маленьких городках Техаса, чтобы задавать много трудных вопросов, они направились к дому Джека.

— Этот поворот. Третий дом справа. — Джек сидел, откинувшись на спинку сиденья. Он выглядел дико усталым, но всё же менее похожим человека при смерти.

Эннис свернул на подъездную дорожку, заглушил двигатель и последовал за Джеком к двери, когда они выбрались из машины. Они сделали только пару шагом, когда из коридора появилась Лурин.

—Джек, я рада, что ты… о боже, что с тобой случилось? С тобой все в порядке? — продолжая болтать, она шагнула к Джеку, полностью игнорируя Энниса. Джек поднял руку.

— Лурин, перестань болтать. У меня так дико не болела голова с момента, как я перестал заниматься родео, я не в настроении. — она остановилась и расправила плечи.

— Хорошо. — она взглянула на Энниса. — А это кто?

— Это Эннис. — Джек хотел было сказать что-то еще, но был перебит Лурин, которая было начала что-то говорить Эннису; он прервал ее и продолжил говорить. — Он поможет мне собрать кое-какие вещи, и мы поедем в гостиницу. Я ухожу, Лурин. С меня хватит, — она уставилась на него.

— Джек? Что ты такое говоришь?

— Я чуть не умер, и знаешь что? Твой отец ненавидит меня, я терпеть не могу твоих тупых друзей, мне надоело торговать тракторами, твои родители не уважают меня, я едва могу заниматься тем, что мне нравится, и я, черт подери, не помню, когда мы в последний раз занимались сексом, и, да, тебе на самом деле было лучше с каштановыми волосами. Я чувствую себя твоим питомцем. С меня хватит. Я на грани отчаяния, хватит с меня. Мы разводимся.

Лурин выглядела потрясенной. Джек поманил Энниса за собой, когда тот поднимался по лестнице. Лурин попыталась перехватить Энниса.

— А ты знал…?

— Нет. — проронил он быстро и пошел за Джеком, Лурин не последовала за ними.

Из-за забинтованного запястья, помимо прочих травм, Джеку действительно нужна была помощь Энниса, чтобы сложить большую часть своих пожитков в пару вещевых мешков, которые Эннис узнал по некоторым их поездкам, и затащить их в пикап.

Когда они уходили, Лурин схватила Джека за руку.

— Не делай этого. Не оставляй меня одну.

— Я тебе не нужен. — он высвободил руку, вышел за дверь и сел в машину Энниса.

После регистрации в Comfort Inn и поиска своего номера, Джек упал на спину прямо поверх одеяла одной из кроватей. Эннис не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит Джека таким уставшим, таким бледным. Это разбивало ему сердце. Он сел рядом с Джеком и пробежался пальцами по волосам, старательно избегая линии швов над правым виском.

— Дорогой, я думаю, тебе надо просто поспать. — Джек вздохнул.

— Можем только сначала перекусить?

— Думаю, да. — Джек перевернулся и прижался щекой к бедру Энниса.

— Заказать пиццу будет проще всего.

— Хорошо.

Буквально через двадцать минут после заказа пицца была уже в номере. Они ели безмолвно, после чего Джек лег спать. Эннис немного посидел, слишком взбудораженный событиями дня, чтобы уснуть, но делать было нечего. Через некоторое время он решил принять душ, а затем улегся на другую кровать, чтобы не беспокоить Джека.

Эннис проснулся около девяти, что было для него слишком поздно. Джек все еще спал. Эннис отметил с облегчением, что он был уже не так бледен, как прошлой ночью. Но еще мужчину поразило то, каким юным все еще мог выглядеть Джек в некоторые моменты.

После долгой борьбы со своим инстинктом не оставлять Джека одного, Эннис нацарапал короткую записку на случай, если тот проснется, а сам пошел в лобби, чтобы воспользоваться бесплатным завтраком. Волнения был абсолютно напрасны. Когда Эннис вернулся с парой печенек и яблоком, Джек все еще спал, и прошло еще несколько часов, прежде чем он проснулся.

Джек перевернулся на другой бок, и, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, он издал приглушенное бурчание явного недовольства тем, что не спит. Эннис оставил попытки удержать ручку, балансируя ее на кончике, и сел на край кровати Джека. Прошло еще несколько минут, прежде чем Джек медленно сел, слегка морщась и сонно моргая. На нем все еще была майка Энниса.

— Сколько сейчас времени?

— Около двух, пятнадцати минут третьего.

— А лег я?

— Около девяти.

— И сколько же это получается я проспал?

— Шестнадцать часов. — Джек вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в плечо Энниса.

— Не думаю, что за последние шестнадцать лет я чувствовал себя настолько больным.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя переехал поезд.

— Мм. — Джек потянулся, хрустнув несколькими суставами, и поморщился.

— Припас тебе кое-что с завтрака.

— Спасибо. — Джек взял печенье, которое протянул ему Эннис, и съел. На некоторое время воцарилась тишина. — Нужно позвонить и забрать мой пикап. У него крытый багажник, вот почему меня остановили, — Эннис кивнул.

— По некоторым моментам мне придется связываться с адвокатом. — Джек выдохнул. — И еще мои родители. Тебе тоже, наверное, стоит позвонить и сообщить кому-нибудь, где ты, если ты этого еще не сделал.

— Да, я должен позвонить своему боссу. Я оставил записку, но все же, — он обнял Джека за плечи, притягивая к себе, и положил подбородок ему на макушку. — У меня такое чувство, что пробуду здесь несколько дней.

— Эннис, ты не должен.

— Нет, должен. Вчера я узнал, каково это чуть не потерять тебя, я не могу этого вынести. — он поцеловал Джека в лоб. — Я никуда не уйду. — Джек не возражал.

Эннис позвонил своему боссу, который был весьма недоволен внезапным отъездом Энниса, сказав, что не знает, когда вернется. Джек сделал несколько звонков, в том числе адвокату и матери, последний из которых перерос в довольно продолжительный разговор.

— Нет, Мам, все в порядке. Тебе не обязательно ехать сюда, — последовала пауза. — О нет, Эннис здесь, я не один, — он вздохнул, — Я заеду к тебе, как только все улажу. Хорошо. Пока, мам. — он повесил трубку и глубоко вздохнул.


	11. Глава 11 или Та, в которой Джек и Эннис приходят к соглашению

Неделю спустя Эннис неохотно отправлялся домой, а Джек получил первые деньги от своего вскоре бывшего тестя.

— Итак, — сказал Эннис, забравшись одной ногой в свой пикап. — После того, как все это закончится ты приезжаешь ко мне, ладно?

— Приеду.

— И будь осторожен.

— Буду, Эннис.

— Хорошо. Ну, до встречи.

— Тогда пока. — Эннис похлопал Джека по плечу, и сев в свой пикап, уехал.

В начале июня Эннис получил от Джека открытку, где тот писал, что с разводом покончено и что он надеется увидеть Энниса через пару дней. Эннис взял выходной в тот день, когда должен был приехать Джек — его босс, дважды разведенный, внезапно оказался гораздо более понимающим, когда была озвучена причина отгула.

Когда Джек подъехал, Эннис выбежал ему навстречу и заключил к крепкие объятия, Джек обнял его в ответ.

— Хей. Ох, аккуратнее с ребрами.

— Прости, — Эннис ослабил хватку. — Хочешь войти?

— Конечно. — Джек усмехнулся.

Они вошли внутрь, Джек снял шляпу и снова обнял Энниса, только в этот раз нежнее, положив подбородок ему на плечо.

— Я устал. Это был чертовски долгий месяц.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Эннис погладил Джека по спине и поцеловал в щеку.

Джек потянулся к губам Энниса, чтобы вовлечь в поцелуй, на что тот без промедления ответил. Так они и простояли некоторое время, обнявшись, целуясь горячо, страстно, но без той настойчивости, которая так часто возникала в такие моменты. На мгновение даже возникло ощущение, что они снова на горе.

Эннис обхватил руками лицо Джека, отстранился, встречаясь с ним взглядом, потирая щеку большим пальцем. Джек тяжело вздохнул.

— Я голодный. — Эннис усмехнулся, отступил назад и взъерошил волосы Джека.

— Тогда давай пообедаем.

После долгих поисков в шкафчиках Эннис нашел и разогрел две банки спагетти. Поесть расположились на диване и все это время они разговаривали, то и дело прикасаясь друг к другу или улыбаясь. Через некоторое время чашки опустели и были отставлены в сторону, а разговор снова перешел в поцелуи. Эннис потянул Джека за рубашку и прикусил губу.

— Осторожнее, — остудил Джек. — Всё только что зажило.

— Как скажешь, — Эннис стянул рубашку с плеч Джека, чтобы остальная одежда упала на пол, не потребовалось много времени.

Свет заходящего солнца пробивался сквозь щель в занавесках и падал на голую спину Энниса и руку Джека, обнимавшего его за талию. Джек нежно поцеловал Энниса в уголок рта, в то время как Эннис провел пальцами по его волосам. Они лежали молча, пока свет, пробиваясь сквозь занавески, полз по комнате, поднимаясь по стене. Джек перевернулся, оказавшись на груди Энниса, и поцеловал его в лоб. Эннис улыбнулся и, протянув руку, коснулся щеки Джека.

— Знаешь, мне завтра на работу надо. — Джек вздохнул и откатился обратно, чтобы лечь рядом с Эннисом.

— Черт возьми, Эн… — он снова вздохнул и немного помолчал. — Скажи, Эннис?

— М?

— Как думаешь, теперь, когда мы ни к чему не привязаны, мы бы могли осесть где-то вместе? — Эннис вздохнул, и Джек продолжил, притягивая Энниса ближе и целуя его волосы, пока говорил. — Я знаю, ты считаешь, что жить вместе — плохая идея, но…

Следующая фраза ошеломила Джека настолько, что заставила замолчать:

— Да.

— На самом деле?

— Да, понимаешь, я беспокоился, что кто-то из нас — ты, если говорить честно — мог серьезно пострадать или и вовсе быть убит, потому что кто-нибудь бы догадался. Но… черт, тебя все равно едва не убили. Так что сейчас я просто… меня тошнит от разлуки с тобой, и, черт возьми, Джек, я не хочу терять тебя. Я не вынесу этого. Так что, да. Давай осядем вместе.

Джек обнял Энниса, слишком счастливый, чтобы выразить свои чувства словами.


	12. Глава 12 или Та, которой автор не дал название

Через несколько дней Джек поехал в Лайтнинг-Флэт повидаться с родителями. Еще через пару дней, после продолжительной борьбы с боссом, Эннис последовал за ним.

Захудалая маленькая ферма с побеленными домами и грязной подъездной дорожкой показалась бы Эннису совершенно непримечательной, если бы не имя на почтовом ящике и не пикап Джека, припаркованный перед домом. Кухонная дверь была распахнута настежь, Эннис вошел, постучав по косяку. Довольно миниатюрная женщина с короткими волнистыми волосами и руками, огрубевшими от долгой и тяжелой работы, повернулась к нему и улыбнулась, стоя у раковины и моя посуду.

— О, здравствуй, ты, должно быть, Эннис. — она отошла от раковины и вытерла руки клетчатым полотенцем. — Джек говорил, что ты придешь. — она мягко рассмеялась. — Я очень много от него слышала. Я его мать, Сью. — она протянула руку.

Рукой, которая не держала его шляпу, Эннис пожал ей руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, мэм. Эм…

— Джек наверху. Весь день пытается починить старое радио. — она махнула рукой в коридор туда, где Эннис мог видеть подножие лестницы. — Поднимайся, первая дверь направо от лестницы.

Эннис кивнул матери Джека и поднялся на второй этаж. Первая дверь справа была открыта, на полу сидел Джек, а перед ним стоял радиоприемник, который точно был ненамного моложе его самого. Джек поднял глаза и улыбнулся.

— Привет, Эн.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Эннис и сел на пол рядом с Джеком. — Зачем ты пытаешься починить это старьё?

— Мама вчера жаловалась, что оно не работает. Мой отец, кстати, сейчас играет в покер с другими стариками.

— Я должен этому радоваться? — Джек фыркнул.

— Возможно.

Немного погодя Джек закрыл радио и спустился по лестнице, Эннис шел на шаг позади. Джек поставил радиоприемник на кухонный стол.

— Теперь он должен работать, мама.

— О, спасибо, Джек, это потрясающе. — Сью закрыла крышкой кастрюлю, в которой на плите томилось жаркое. — Не могли бы вы, ребята, помочь мне кое с чем в сарае? Я обещала Кэрол кое-что для ее дочери на свадьбу.

— О, конечно, я могу помочь и уверен, Эннис не будет против. — Эннис кивнул.

— Нисколько.

Сью отвела их обоих в сарай и заставила погрузить мебель и коробки с вещами вроде тарелок в старый темный пикап, в котором Эннис узнал тот, принадлежавший когда-то Джеку. Через некоторое время Сью нахмурилась и сказала:

— Джек, ты начинаешь выглядеть усталым. Может хочешь пойти и прилечь? — Джек покачал головой.

— Нет, Мама, я в порядке. — она скрестила руки на груди.

— Ты все еще выздоравливаешь, к тому же испытал ужасный стресс. Тебе стоит пойти отдохнуть.

— Я в порядке, мама.

— Джек.

— Говорю тебе, я в порядке, — на Сью это не произвело никакого впечатления.

— Джонатан, — Джек заметно поморщился.

— Ладно, ладно, иду я, — ворча себе под нос, он вошел внутрь.

— Я никогда не слышал, — сказал Эннис, — чтобы кто-нибудь звал как-то его иначе, чем Джек.

— О, он терпеть не может, когда его называют полным именем. Когда ему было лет семь, он закатил истерику, потому что учитель назвал его Джоном, — она пожала плечами. — Он просто Джек, если, конечно, я не сержусь на него.

Эннис фыркнул, совсем не смеясь. Ему нравилась Сью.

— Ты можешь достать вон ту коробку, с изображением совы? Тогда, я думаю, это все, что поместится в грузовике.

Когда Эннис выудил указанную коробку из кучи случайных вещей, которые окружали ее, Сью спросила:

— Вы с Джеком давно знаете друг друга, да?

— Почти двадцать лет. — Эннис отложил в сторону керамическую фигурку кошки, а затем, положил на нее пустой мешок из-под корма, поскольку у него возникло неприятное ощущение, что она наблюдает за ним.

— Хмм, я вот о чем подумала. Его дружба с тобой — самая длинная, что когда-либо у него была.

— Ммм.

— Он говорит о тебе столько же, сколько о Бобби, больше, чем когда-либо говорил о Лурин, — она кивнула, соглашаясь сама с собой, — Вы двое, кажется, очень близки, я рада за это. — Эннис мычит в подтверждение.

— Полагаю, ты знаешь его лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

— Может быть.

Они помолчали. Этого времени было достаточно, чтобы Эннис наконец-то смог вынуть коробку, но слишком мало, чтобы он смог ее поднять.

— Джек иногда надевает зеленую гвоздику, не так ли? — Эннис поперхнулся воздухом и повернулся к Сью, не зная, что сказать. — Я имею в виду, — поправилась она, — он взрослый человек, меня давно уже не касается, что он делает за закрытыми дверями. Но я хотела бы знать, не делает ли он чего-нибудь такого, что может стать причиной ран. Он мой сын, так что так или иначе я люблю его. Я просто подумала, что если кто-то и знает что-нибудь такое, то только, наверное, ты.

Эннис некоторое время смотрел на нее, потом отвернулся, чтобы взглянуть на хищную птицу, кружащую где-то далеко в небе.

— Да… да, он делает это. — Сью вздохнула.

— Не могу сказать, что я удивлена.

Не в силах придумать ответ, Эннис поднял коробку, пересек пыльный двор, чтобы положить ее в пикап. Следуя за ним, Сью тихо спросила:

— Его ведь не сбросила лошадь, так ведь?

— Нет, мэм.

— Я рада, что ты был там. — Эннис кивнул. Сью немного помолчала. — Я, конечно, не хочу тебя обидеть, но надеюсь, ты поймешь мой вопрос. Ты когда-нибудь носил зеленую гвоздику?

Эннису потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы решить, стоит ли и как на него ответить, затем очень тихо, не глядя на нее, сказал:

— Только для него, — она положила руку ему на плечо.

— Не думаю, что ты можешь себе представить, как я этому рада, — она погладила его по плечу и убрала руку, — И если быть честной, а я могу, когда они не женаты, теперь, мне никогда не нравилась Лурин. Мелкая маленькая гадюка. А сейчас, давай, помоги мне закончить готовить ужин.

— На самом деле я не умею готовить.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты можешь быть хуже Джека, а его я заставляю помогать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: "носить зеленую гвоздику" - это жаргонный термин викторианской эпохи, означающий (применительно к мужчинам) "иметь или демонстрировать гомосексуальные отношения". Сью скорее всего родилась в начале 20-х годов, а эта фраза довольно широко использовалась до Второй мировой войны в некоторых частях света, поэтому я решил, что для Сью было разумно использовать ее, а для Энниса - понять ее.


	13. Глава 13 или Та, в которой Эннис ужинает с Твистами

Главной ролью Энниса, помогавшего заканчивать ужин, оказалась чистка картошки, к которой у него были некоторые способности; вероятно, потому что он строгал с тех пор, как стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы уметь использовать перочинный нож. Жаркое пахло восхитительно, но Сью продолжала смотреть на него и хмуриться, как будто он говорил на плохом китайском языке, а она пыталась понять его речь. Подумав об этом, Эннис осознал, что многие женщины так поступают.

— Все будет готово через минуту, хочешь пойти разбудить Джека?

— Вы не хотите подождать своего мужа?

— О, он играет в карты, пьет и болтает, повезёт, если я увижу его до завтрашнего вечера.

Эннис пожал плечами и пошел наверх будить Джека, в то же время чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что ничего не сказал в ответ.

Маленькая комнатка наверху вполне подходила Джеку. Эннис не обратил на нее особого внимания раньше, когда Джек чинил радио, но сейчас все в ней, от потертого пола до журнальных вырезок, приклеенных к стене, казалось, просто принадлежало Джеку. Сам мужчина лежал на смятом одеяле, покрывавшем кровать, и тихо посапывал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, свесив одну руку с края матраса.

Эннис тряс Джека за плечо, пока тот не проснулся, за что и получил подушкой в лицо. В свои почти сорок лет Джек все еще вел себя как ребенок. С протяжным страдальческим вздохом Эннис положил подушку на кровать.

— Твоя мама попросила поднять тебя, ужин готов.

Джек сел. Его рубашка была помята и частично расстегнута, а волосы торчали во все стороны. Эннис слегка улыбнулся, приглаживая волосы Джека.

— Дорогой, ты совсем растрепанный.

— Как скажешь, — проворчал Джек, встал, поправил одежду, и пошел обратно на кухню, Эннис следовал за ним по пятам.

Сью большую часть ужина добродушно отчитывала сына за то или другое или понимающе улыбалась про себя.

— Мама, на что это ты так смотришь?

— О, я просто рада, что у тебя есть Эннис, чтобы присматривать за тобой. — она сделала глоток чая. — В любом случае, Джек, ты не можешь оставаться здесь вечно, и я знаю, что ты и твой папа не вытерпите друг друга так долго. Итак, что ты собираешься делать?

— Ну, э-э… — Джек застыл с куском картофеля, не донеся его до рта, и посмотрел на Энниса. — Мы с Эннисом подумали, может быть, купим дом и начнем вместе дело, раз уж мы оба разведены. — он пожал плечами. — Это стабильнее, чем быть наемными работниками, и вместе легче, чем в одиночку. — Эннис кивнул. Сью одобрительно фыркнула.

— Похоже на неплохой план. Думаю, вам, мальчики, лучше начать читать объявления.


	14. Глава 14 или Та, в которой Эннис поговорил с Альмой

В тот же вечер Джек и Эннис начали искать место, которое можно было бы купить вместе. Эннис вернулся домой через несколько дней, но они оба продолжали искать и звонили друг другу каждые два дня, чтобы сравнить результаты. Через несколько недель Джек приехал, чтобы провести несколько дней с Эннисом. Они сидели друг напротив друга за единственным столиком Энниса и курили по сигарете, просматривая разные газеты, когда Джек замер:

— Эй, посмотри на это. — он положил газету на стол, подталкивая ее к Эннису и тыкая пальцем в объявление. — Выглядит неплохо.

Эннис взял газету и, прищурившись, посмотрел на объявление. Джек трижды за это утро говорил ему купить очки — и каждый раз Эннис приказывал ему заткнуться. Газета сложилась сама собой; Эннис расправил ее и закончил читать.

— Хороший… — Джек усмехнулся и потушил сигарету.

— И стоит не так, чтобы уж дорого.

— Пожалуй.

— Позвонить на счет него? — Эннис кивнул.

— Да, да, я согласен. Пойду в душ схожу.

— Ладно. — Джек потянулся к телефону.

Через месяц Джек и Эннис купили ранчо в паре городов от Ривертона. Предыдущему владельцу внезапно пришлось продать все, что он мог. Джек отправился на ранчо. Эннис тем временем должен был поехать в Ривертон, чтобы забрать своих девочек на выходные и, хотя он боялся этого, сообщить Альме, что переезжает.

Младшая откинулась на спинку стула и уставилась в окно, ожидая отца. Его пикап остановился на обочине, и она выбежала ему навстречу через двор.

— Привет, пап.

— Привет, Младшая. — он погладил ее по волосам, а затем высвободился из ее объятий. — Эм, а где Дженни?

— Она на все выходные уехала с девочками-скаутами.

— О. Ну ладно… — Эннис перевел дыхание. — Мне нужно поговорить с твоей матерью.

Младшая кивнула удивленно, провела отца внутрь и осторожно закрыла дверь. Она повернулась и крикнула в дом:

— Эй, мам? Папа сказал, что ему нужно с тобой поговорить. — подозрительно нахмурившись, Альма появилась в дверях гостиной.

— Чего ты хочешь, Эннис?

— Хотел только сказать, что переезжаю. В Кроухарт. Просто подумал, что ты должна знать. — он нервно перемялся с ноги на ногу. Альма сложила руки на груди.

— Переезжаешь? Ты опять потерял работу? — ее голос звучал обвиняюще.

— Нет. Купил дом.

— На какие деньги? — Эннис поколебался.

— Я купил его не сам. — он быстро глянул в окно. — Мы купили его вместе с Джеком. — грудь Альмы заходила ходуном, а глаза расширились.

— Ты съезжаешься с ним? — после глубокого вдоха она сказала Младшей, — Можешь выйти, пожалуйста? — Младшая присела на подлокотник дивана.

— Нет.

— Младшая, — предостерегающе сказала Альма.

— Я не выйду из комнаты, — она опустила глаза, одергивая подол своей рубашки, — Здесь нет ничего такого, чего бы я не знала. — Альма уставилась на дочь. Младшая, подняв глаза, пожала плечами. — Я знаю, — она посмотрела на отца, — Я знаю про Джека.

— Я знаю. — Эннис смотрел на ковер.

Альма несколько раз переводила взгляд с Младшей на Энниса и обратно, потом повернулась к Эннису.

— Я не позволю своей дочери проводить время с этим человеком!

— Слишком поздно, мама. Я с ним встречалась, он мне нравится, он хороший. Я знаю, что ты его ненавидишь, и не могу сказать, что виню тебя, но ты не должна навязывать мне это, — с этими словами Младшая встала и, прошмыгнув мимо матери, поднялась наверх за своими вещами.

Ошеломленная и возмущенная, Альма снова посмотрела на Энниса, но теперь ей нечего было сказать.

— Я не знал, пока они с Джеком не поговорили. Я понятия не имел.

— Когда… — Альма была потрясена.

— Несколько месяцев назад, — на какое-то время воцарилась тишина. — Примерно месяц назад, ну, скорее два, Джек развелся, так что ему нужно было переехать… — он пожал плечами.

— Ага, конечно же, — Альма обхватила себя руками.

Младшая спустилась вниз, они с Эннисом молча вышли. Сидя в пикапе и глядя в окно на дом напротив, Младшая сказала:

— Я рада, что вы с Джеком съезжаетесь. — Эннис кивнул и завел машину.


	15. Глава 15 или Та, в которой беседуют Младшая и Эннис

Тем вечером за ужином Младшая спросила:

— Так когда именно ты переезжаешь?

— Не в следующие выходные точно и не через, скорее через двое выходных. — Младшая кивнул.

— 'Кей, — они помолчали — Джек уже там?

— Да, но он бывает там не так уж много. — слегка улыбнувшись, Младшая сунула себе в рот картошку фри.

— Думаю, он справится. — Эннис фыркнул.

— Он жил и в худших условиях.

Тишина снова накрыла их. Они сидели за старым, потертым столиком для пикника возле маленькой дыры в стене ресторана. Это было странное время суток, снаружи не было никого.

— Джек сказал тебе, что он сказал мне? — Эннис вздохнул.

— Да… С моим отъездом из города, а потом с твоей поездкой на экскурсию прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как мы виделись, многое произошло.

— Я думаю. — они помолчали минуту. — Ты очень сильно разозлился, когда он сказал тебе, что рассказал мне?

— Я, э-э, — Эннис поковырялся в своей еде, — Я вроде как выгнал его из дома. — Младшая вздохнула.

— Я не слишком удивлена. А что потом? Ты почувствовал себя виноватым и последовал за ним обратно в Техас?

— Все почти так. — Эннис неловко поежился. — Я видел, как его чуть не убили. — Младшая чуть не поперхнулась содовой.

— Что?! — Эннис шикнул на нее.

— Извини, — сказала она уже тише. — Но какого черта? Что случилось? С ним все в порядке?

— Да, сейчас он в порядке, но, послушай, мы можем поговорить об этом позже, хорошо? — она кивнула.

Когда в воскресенье Младшая вернулась домой, Альма уже ждала ее на крыльце.

— Ну, как прошли выходные?

— Хорошо. Мы поговорили. Знаешь, мы говорили больше, чем когда бы ни было. Всё прошло хорошо. — слегка кивнув и немного пожав плечами, Младшая направилась внутрь. Альма молча последовала за ней в ее комнату. — Что бы ты ни собиралась сказать, мама, просто скажи уже это.

— Вы говорили о нем? — Младшая села на кровать и посмотрела на мать.

— Да. Немного. — она пожала плечами. — Вы развелись, ты снова вышла замуж. Это уже не твое дело, чем они занимаются. Это все неловко и странно думать о том, что папа и Джек, — она неопределенно махнула рукой, — Ну, ты знаешь, что они вместе. Но на самом деле, для меня это не более странно, чем ты и Билл. По крайней мере, я знаю, что не будет еще больше сводных братьев или сестер, с которыми нужно будет нянчиться, — она встала и положила руку на выключатель. — Спокойной ночи, мама.


	16. Глава 16 или Та, в которой Младшая помогает отцу с переездом

День переезда для Энниса был ярким и теплым с легким ветерком. Было не так уж много вещей, которые они хотели привезти в новый дом, но было довольно много всего, что нужно было починить. До продажи дом успел прийти в легкое запустение, то там, то здесь была видна обветшалость, и Джеку пришлось многое ремонтировать самому.

Так уже на середине лестницы, ведущей на крышу небольшого, затененного крыльца, с которой надо было разобраться, Джека остановил и заставил оглянуться звук автомобиля, сворачивающего на подъездную дорожку. Эннис тоже поднял голову.

— Какого черта?

— Что? — Джек посмотрел на него со своей жердочки.

— Это машина Альмы.

— Какого черта?

Машина остановилась, и с водительской стороны вылезла Младшая.

— Привет, папа, Джек. — она улыбнулась.

Двое мужчин уставились на нее, переглядываясь в недоверчивом молчании. Первым обрел дар речи Эннис.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я помогаю тебе с переездом.

— Я так не думаю, — Эннис натянул перчатки, — Едь домой, Младшая.

— Ну, нет. — Младшая села на капот желтого «Бьюика», скрестив руки на груди. — Я помогаю. Если нечего делать, то хотя бы приготовлю поесть. Я знаю, что ты не умеешь готовить, и я очень сомневаюсь, что умеет готовить он. Без обид, Джек. Тем более, когда хорошо поешь, легче работать. — Эннис посмотрел на Джека в поисках поддержки.

— Не-не-не, — Джек вскарабкался по последним ступенькам, вставая на край крыши, — Твоя дочь — твоё решение, логика моей матери. Я не собираюсь в это ввязываться. Ни. За. Что. — он перешагнул через гребень крыши и исчез из виду. Младшая просияла, поглядывая на отца, тот только вздохнул.

— Отлично. Можешь помогать, только не поднимайся на крышу.

— Договорились. — Она подбежала к отцу и обняла его. — Честно говоря, я поражаюсь, что ты его пустил туда.

— Он и не хотел. — Джек появился снова. — Но я легче, так что… — он пожал плечами. — А откуда у тебя машина матери?

— Я угрожала, что иначе пойду пешком. — Джек рассмеялся, Эннис только покачал головой.

— Ты не можешь пойти из Ривертона сюда пешком, это же миль пятьдесят.

— Дружище, ты забываешь, что у неё твое упрямство, — снова рассмеялся Джек. — Держу пари, она могла бы дойти пешком и до Сан-Франциско, если бы захотела.

Оказавшись в меньшинстве, Эннис проворчал что-то и ретировался внутрь дома. Через мгновение Джек поманил Младшую к себе.

— Поднимайся сюда.

— Но мой папа…

— Ушел в подвал. Я знаю, чем он собрался заниматься. Не волнуйся, эта часть не крутая, и мне действительно нужна твоя помощь. — немного поколебавшись, Младшая присоединилась к Джеку.

— Ладно… Ого, высоко как… Что мне нужно делать?

— Сядь там, — показал пальцем Джек. — И подержи вот это, — он протянул ей молоток и коробку гвоздей.

Сделав все, что было сказано, Младшая некоторое время наблюдала, как Джек заменяет сломанную деревянную черепицу, подавая то гвозди, то молоток.

— Папа говорил, что тебя вроде как избили. — Джек на мгновение замер.

— Да… я бы предпочел не говорить об этом.

— Да, конечно, я понимаю, — быстро сказала она. — Просто я очень рада, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Эм, спасибо, — он сделал паузу. — Знаешь, если бы не твой звонок, и не наш разговор, если бы Эннис не вышвырнул меня. Если бы не это все… Меня бы здесь точно не было. — Младшая отставила коробку с гвоздями и крепко обняла Джека.

— Я так рада, что с тобой все в порядке. — Джек обнял ее в ответ, чуть погодя отстраняясь.

— Почему ты так обо мне заботишься? — он виновато опустил голову и растрепал волосы. — Если бы не я, твои родители все еще были бы женаты. Я, — он неловко пожал плечами, — Я разрушил твою семью. — Младшая на это только долго жевала нижнюю губу.

— Я так не думаю… Я имею в виду, что ты, возможно, ты просто ускорил события, но на самом деле нельзя сказать, что ты сыграл какую-то роль в… ну, — она махнула рукой, — Во всем. Мои папа и мама такие разные. Он упрямый, ты же знаешь, и бывает довольно груб. Она тихая, такая тихая, и просто, — Младшая сделала паузу, чтобы подобрать нужное слово, — Мягкая. Они — абсолютные противоположности, всегда были такими, сколько я себя помню. Они никогда не сходились во взглядах, особенно в том, что касалось меня и Дженни. Я думаю, что в конце концов все пошло бы к чертям, несмотря ни на что.

Она посмотрела на Джека, который до сих пор сохранял довольно угрюмое выражение лица, и, прижавшись к нему, продолжила:

— Знаешь, это даже лучше, что ты есть. Иначе мой папа остался бы один, а он уже и так пережил слишком много всего плохого, и это не есть хорошо. А вот ты, я думаю, являешься тем самым, хорошим, что случилось в его жизни. Черт, я знаю, что это так и есть. Кроме всего прочего, тебя просто очень, очень трудно не любить. — Джек фыркнул на это, но явно не в попытке скрыть смех.

— Спасибо. Тебе лучше слезть с крыши, пока твой папа не вернулся.

— Ты прав.


	17. Глава 17, или Та, в которой есть минутка для домашнего уюта

Младшая внезапно проснулась, оглядываясь, озадаченная тем, что она находится не в своей комнате. Через мгновение вспоминая, что была в новом доме своего отца и Джека.

Девушка встала с кровати, и, решив сходить до кухни, вышла в коридор, направляясь к лестнице. После небольшого перекуса хлебом и выпитого стакана воды, она направилась обратно в комнату. Однако, уже на втором этаже, на полдороги до конечной точки своего пути, она остановилась; ее взгляд и мысли приковала к себе обычная деревянная дверь, за которой расположилась спальня хозяев. Подойдя к двери, Младшая приложила ухо. Тишина. Она аккуратно взялась за ручку, обнаруживая, что дверь не заперта. Медленно и осторожно она открыла дверь.

Джек лежал на боку, почти завалившись на спину, головой уткнувшись в свое лежащее на кровати плечо, одной рукой приобнимая Энниса, который в свою очередь, прижимаясь лбом к волосам Джека, обернул одну руку вокруг груди, а другую — вокруг талии Джека. Они лежали, сбросив простыни до колен, напоминая Младшей пару огромных щенков.

Улыбнувшись про себя, она как можно тише закрыла дверь и вернулась в постель.

Некоторое время она лежала без сна, размышляя: «Если бы он был собакой, Джек был бы… Рассел-терьером», — она улыбнулась. Это было чересчур прекрасно. Она перевернулась на другой бок: «А папа был бы… кем-то вроде подружейной собаки…»

Вскоре после этого она снова заснула.

Когда Младшая проснулась в следующий раз, с улицы просачивался бледный солнечный свет. Она села, проморгавшись, а через пару мгновений сквозь стены двух соседних комнат до нее донесся приглушенный смех Джека, и огрызание отца. Что-то похоже было не так.

Младшая встала, прошла по коридору и просунула голову в дверь.

— Что случилось?

— Твоего отца атаковала дверца шкафа. — Джек, сидевший на кровати, все еще в пижаме, снова начал смеяться, уперевшись локтями в колени и закрыв лицо руками. За что пара скомканных носков, брошенная довольно сердитым и раздраженным Эннисом их через всю комнату, вписалась ему в голову, впрочем, не причиняя никакого вреда.

— Пойду приготовлю завтрак. — Младшая захлопнула дверь, сбежала вниз по лестнице и расхохоталась, едва войдя в кухню.


	18. Глава 18 или Та, в которой Младшая даёт отпор нескольким придуркам

Шла последняя неделя учебного года. Выпускные экзамены уже закончились, но уроки еще нет. Некоторые упёртые учителя все еще пытались вбить что-то в головы уже мысленно находящимся на каникулах ученикам. Учитель физики, преподававший в классе Младшей, к счастью, не был таким.

Она и Лори играли в тетради в крестики-нолики, виселицу и MASH*, пока Лори не уснула на своей парте. Раз напарница по борьбе со скукой выбыла, Младшая стала рисовать собак в ковбойских шляпах — джек-рассел-терьера и лабрадора, тогда-то до неё потихоньку начал доходить разговор, что шел за её спиной.

— Эй, Клермонт, — раздался довольно недружелюбный голос. — Почему бы тебе не присоединиться к команде по борьбе в следующем году?

— Я не борец. — ответил Стефан Клермонт, высокий, красивый, спокойный мальчик, которого Младшая смутно помнила с третьего класса. Он сидел в соседнем ряду, окруженный футболистами.

— Ты не думаешь, что тебе это понравится?

— Нет, я не борец и не хочу им быть.

— А я думаю, понравится, — сказал один спортсмен другому. — Может быть, даже слишком. — они противно захихикали. — Или подожди, ты поэтому не хочешь, не так ли? Боишься, что не сможешь себя контролировать и все увидят… — он сделал грубый жест, — Что тебе это нравится?

Послышался свинский смех. Младшая молниеносно встала, опрокидывая стул, и резко обернулась, громко хлопнув ладонью по столу мальчика, который говорил последним.

— Завались, затолкай свои отвратительные жлобские уловки подальше и оставь его в покое.

В группе воцарилась тишина, шесть пар глаз — Стефана, Лори и мальчиков — уставились на Младшую. Когда он оправился от первоначального шока, главный боров снисходительно ухмыльнулся.

— Мисс Делмар, вы, должно быть, не поняли нашей шутки. Клермонт пидор, да ладно, ты же догоняешь, борьба, верно? Это же смешно.

— Нет, это не смешно, Джордан. Мне без разницы, что Стефан или кто-то еще — педик, гей или транс или черт-что-еще. Ты кретин и не должен лезть не в свое дело.

— Но Джеймс видел его и…

— Да мне до лампочки, — огрызнулась Младшая на идиота-друга Джордана, — Кого Джеймс видел, с кем и что они делали. Это не повод быть придурками.

— А тебе-то какое дело? — спросил другой приятель Джордана. — Ты тоже из _этих_?

— Он не фрик, и я тоже. Мне нравятся мальчики, когда-то я думала, что ты симпатичный, а потом поняла, что ты подлый С. С. **— она облокотилась на стол. — Мне не все равно, потому что я знаю одного парня, не из Ривертона, а из другого города, я встретила его однажды, когда проводила время с папой. Ты бы назвал его педиком, потому что он влюблен в мужчину, живет с мужчиной, но знаешь что? Он мог бы надрать все ваши жалкие задницы! Никто из вас ничего не знает. Один из — я думаю, что — десяти парней является тем, кого вы назвали бы пидором. Ну, в этой школе где-то около двухсот парней, так что, вероятно, есть около двадцати, которым нравятся другие парни. Вы не знаете, кто это, может быть кто угодно, и вам все равно, пока вы не понимаете кто это. Вы такие тупые, проклятые идиоты!

— Альма! — Учитель наконец-то заметил шум.

— Надеюсь, у вас есть очень веская причина так говорить, юная леди.

— Он спал с Синтией Брей, сэр, — Младшая повернулась и, даже не моргнув, ответила, — Если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду, и они не пользовались защитой. Я просто в шоке, что Джордан не придумал ничего лучше этого.

Прозвенел звонок, освобождая весь класс от учёбы, кроме Джордана, его потащили в кабинет завуча. Парень ничего не мог сделать. Младшая просто повторила то, чем они с Синтией хвастались весь понедельник.

Стефан поймал Младшую на выходе из кампуса, когда она шла домой.

— Эй, э-э, спасибо. Ты не должна была этого делать. — Младшая кивнула и пожала плечами.

— Я не могла ничего не сказать.

— И все же спасибо. — Она улыбнулась, снова пожала плечами и заколебалась.

— Так ты…?

— Да. — он посмотрел себе под ноги.

— Все отлично. — Младшая взяла его за руку. Он улыбнулся и посмотрел на нее.

— Спасибо, — он сделал паузу. — Ты действительно кого-то знаешь?

— Ага, — засмеялась Младшая. — И он действительно мог бы надрать им задницы. — Стефан усмехнулся.

— Это круто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASH* - (Mansion, Apartment, Shack/Street/Shed/Sewers/Swamp, and House) детская игра-предсказание чьего-то будущего, рассчитанная на нескольких игроков, играют как правило на бумаге (подробнее: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MASH_(game))  
> С. С.** - сукин сын (в оригинале S. O. B. - sonofabitch)


	19. Глава 19 или Та, в которой на ранчо в Кроухарте появляются лошади

В восьмистах милях, в Чилдрессе, тоже заканчивалась школа.

— Эй, Бобби! — Дэвид, один из друзей Бобби, позвал его, подбегая с другой стороны парковки. — На следующей неделе, как только закончатся занятия в школе, папа берет нас с братьями в поход. Хочешь пойти? — Бобби пожал плечами, держась одной рукой за дверную ручку своего пикапа.

— Не могу.

— Почему? — Дэвид прислонился к грузовику.

— Еду в Вайоминг, к отцу.

— Ах да, я и забыл, что твои родители развелись. Эй, ты может подвезёшь меня домой?

— Конечно. — Бобби рывком распахнул дверь.

Пока они ждали на светофоре, Дэвид спросил: — Ты сам-то знаешь, что произошло? Между твоими родителями, я имею в виду.

— Понятия не имею. Странно, но мне не кажется, что многое поменялось.

— Это, наверное, кое-что говорит о твоей жизни. — Бобби фыркнул.

***

Джек рухнул в постель. Они с Эннисом потратили весь день на покупку лошадей с обанкротившемся ранчо, потом еще и доставляя их домой. С немалым количество проклятий в процессе.

— Сегодня последний день школы.

— Да? Разве Бобби не приедет на следующей неделе? — Эннис откусил заусеницу.

— Ага, — протянул Джек. — Душ?

— М?

— Хочешь принять душ? — он встал, обняв Энниса сзади. — Вместе?

— О, — Эннис вздрогнул, когда Джек начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. — Да.

***

Младшая вылезла из машины и поспешила к ограде пастбища.

— Папа! — она помахала рукой.

Эннис поднял глаза, помедлил и махнул в ответ. Он, казалось, не особенно удивился, увидев ее.

— А где Джек?

— Внутри.

— ‘кей, люблю тебя, папочка! — она вошла в дом и увидела Джека, который, облокотившись на кухонный стол, ел сэндвич и читал газету. Услышав, что она вошла, он поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Привет, Младшая.

— Привет. — девушка улыбнулась в ответ.

— Школы нет, поэтому ты решила нагрянуть из ниоткуда?

— Примерно так, надеюсь, что все в порядке.

— Конечно. Я уже начиная привыкать к твоей манере поведения, — он отложил газету. — Думаю, ты видела, что мы купили лошадей.

— Да, они прекрасны. Сколько их?

— Семь, четыре кобылы, два мерина и жеребец.

— Круто, — Младшая села на стул, который вытащила из-под стола. — Что хотите делать с ними, ну, кроме того, как держать их?

— Может будем давать уроки езды или что-то вроде, если, конечно, удастся уговорить Энниса. Было бы хорошо, если бы мы смогли воздержаться от сторонней работы в долгосрочной перспективе.

— Имеет смысл. А почему папа чинит забор?

— Жеребец, просто играясь, выбил старые балки.

— О, вау, — Младшая засмеялась, — Можешь показать мне лошадей?

— Конечно. Пошли. — Младшая схватила Джека за руку, и они вышли наружу.

***

Позже тем же днём зазвонил телефон, на который ответил Джек.

— Алло, — он замолчал. — Мама? — разговор продолжался какое-то время, пока Джек не сказал, — Думаю, ты можешь приехать, — он бросил вопрошающий взгляд на Энниса, тот пожал плечами, — Да, отлично. Увидимся через пару дней.

Джек положил трубку через некоторое время.

— Итак, все просто решили приехать на этой неделе. Эннис, почему бы тебе не позвать твоего брата?

— Я надеюсь, что ты пошутил.

— Пап, а почему я никогда не видела своего дядю? — Эннис попытался придумать ответ, но его сбил Джек.

— Постой, ты никогда не встречала дядю? — Младшая отрицательно потрясла головой.

— Вообще. Пару раз на каникулах я встречалась с папиной сестрой, по большей части когда я была ребёнком, а мамина сестра живёт в Ривертоне, поэтому я знаю ее и ее семью, но я никогда не видела моего дядю.

— Боже, Эннис, я знаю ты и К.Е. не ладите, но чтобы настолько. Это дико, — Джек потряс головой.


	20. Глава 20 или Та, в которой Бобби приезжает на ранчо в первый раз

— Пожалуйста, пап, я же знаю, как управлять лошадью.

— Я говорил тебе, что не знаю еще этих лошадей.

— Ну, пап.

Семейный спор прервало возвращение Джека, который забирал свою мать с автобусной остановки. Выбравшись из машины, Сью обняла Энниса.

— Рада снова тебя видеть, Эннис, — тут она заметила Младшую, — А это, что за прекрасная молодая девушка? — Младшая застенчиво потупила взгляд.

— Это Младшая — дочь Энниса. Младшая, это моя мама Сью.

— Приятно познакомиться, — пробормотала Младшая, едва подняв взгляд от пола.

— Что ж, мне тоже приятно с тобой познакомиться, Младшая, — Сью улыбнулась и потрепала девушку по плечу.

До ланча, пока Младшая не обнаружила себя обсуждающей со Сью мужскую неспособность готовить, она продолжала ужасно смущаться. Пока Младшая и Сью налаживали контакт, Джек и Эннис работали в конюшне.

— Эннис, у нас, кажется, возникла проблема. — Джек прислонился к двери кладовой.

— О чём ты?

— В доме три спальни, включая нашу. Младшая и моя мама уже здесь, а еще Бобби приедет через пару дней.

— Черт, я и не подумал об этом, — Эннис захлопнул крышку кормушки, — Пока всё в порядке, Младшая и твоя мама знают, но…

— Моя мама знает? — Джек уставился на Энниса, приоткрыв рот.

— Эм... ты не знаешь, что она знает?

— Нет.

— Дерьмо… Ну, она знает.

— И давно?

— С того раза, как я приезжал в Лайтнинг Флэт. Она прямо спросила меня.

— Дерьмо… — Джек глубоко вздохнул и потряс головой, — Тогда ладно. Всё стало чуть проще, но остаётся еще Бобби.

— Я и не знаю, что сказать. — Эннис покачал головой, кладя руку на плечо Джека.

— Думаю, я должен рассказать ему.

— Джек, я…

— Я не хочу говорить ему об этом, но, — он пожал плечами и вздохнул, — Я и врать ему не хочу, здесь нет третьего варианта. — Эннис пожевал губу.

— Это твой сын все-таки…

Через два дня на бледно-зеленом пикапе, который подарили на день рождения месяц назад, приехал Бобби. Он выскочил на хрустящий под ногами гравий и взошел на крыльцо, остановившись, когда в дверном проеме появилась Сью.

— Бабушка?

— Здравствуй, Бобби. — она улыбнулась и обняла внука. — Дай-ка, я посмотрю на тебя, — она задержала его на мгновение на расстоянии вытянутой руки, — А ты стал таким большим. Выглядишь, как твой отец, когда он был твоего возраста.

— Спасибо, ба.

— Входи, мы как раз обедаем.

Бобби зашел внутрь, здороваясь и обнимая отца, а затем уставился на двух Дел Маров. Джек хмыкнул.

— Это Эннис и его дочь Младшая. Она как и ты приехала погостить.

Эннис кивнул Бобби, но был почти полностью проигнорирован, Бобби и Младшая играли в гляделки, как две недружелюбно настроенных лошади, оставленные на одном пастбище. Если бы ситуация не была бы такой нервирующей, все выглядело бы даже забавно. После недолгой тишины Младшая спросила:

— Тебе сколько?

— Шестнадцать.

— Я старше.

— Да, ну? — Бобби прислонился к столу.

— Ну, да. — Младшая пожала плечами и встала.

— Ну, а я выше.

— Не считается, ты парень.

— И как же это влияет?

— Обычно парни выше, поэтому то, что ты выше не в счет. — сказала с чувством своей значимости Младшая и вышла из комнаты.

— И что это сейчас было? — Бобби посмотрел на отца.

— Логика девушки-подростка один из самых необъяснимых видов логики.

— Девочки странные. — Бобби сел на пустой стул и принялся за тарелку с едой, поставленную ему бабушкой.

— Они никогда не становятся более понятными. — Джек глотнул свой напиток.

— И поэтому ты теперь здесь? — три пары глаз взрослых уставились на Бобби, затем две из них поглядели на Джека. Джек вздохнул и помедлил.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом позже, я обещаю.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Бобби.


	21. Глава 21 или Та, в которой реакция Бобби оставляет желать лучшего

— Пойдём, Бобби. — Джек приобнял сына и повел его в гостиную. Эннис, который до их прихода, сидя в кресле, что-то строгал, встал и направился к выходу из комнаты. Джек поймал его за полу рубашки, — О, нет. Это и твоя история. Останься. — Джек повернулся к севшему на диван Бобби. — Я сказал, что мы поговорим, так что спрашивай. — Бобби кивнул.

— Что случилось? Почему все поменялось? Почему ты ушёл? — Джек глубоко вздохнул и объяснил, что происходило все эти годы между ним и Лурин, а потом взглянул на Энниса.

— И, Бобби, причина того, что я здесь, — он перевел дыхание и краем глаза заметил, как напрягся Эннис, — это то, что Эннис и я, эм, мы, — он прервался и провел рукой по лицу, — Мы заинтересованы.

— Заинтересованы?

— Я колеблюсь, чтобы сказать романтически, но в общем это так. — челюсть Бобби упала в ужасе от неверия, он быстро перевел взгляд с отца на Энниса и обратно.

— Ты шутишь. Это должно быть шутка. Скажи, что ты шутишь.

— Я бы не стал так шутить.

— Ты бросил мою мать из-за мужика? — Бобби вскочил на ноги, даже не заметив этого.

— Все немного более сложно, но да.

— Что, блять, с тобой не так?! — Джек вздрогнул, как будто его ударили, и медленно встал.

— Бобби, — сказал он как-то слишком спокойно, — Я понимаю, что это нелегко для тебя, но просто это сложная ситуация и…

— Почему ты это делал?!

— Да потому, что я люблю его, Роберт!

Эннис смотрел в пол. Он прислонился к стене недалеко от двери в кухню. Младшая вошла в другую дверь, нахмуренная из-за услышанных криков. Бобби запыхтел.

— Так это не недавно началось, ведь так? Ты изменял.

— Я делал всё, чтобы не ранить никого и не сойти с ума. Да, я изменял, но я не горжусь этим. Ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы знать каково это желать быть с кем-то, но не иметь возможности. Я знаю, что тебе разбивали сердце, думаю, во всем виновата одна и та же девушка. Я жил с этим чувством всю твою жизнь. Это лучший способ всё исправить. Это все то ещё дерьмо, я знаю, но так лучше, нежели бы я и Эннис были бы несчастны и встречались за спиной твоей матери. Ты можешь хотя бы попытаться понять, что я старался сделать всё возможное, чтобы все было правильно?

— Нет ничего правильного в том, что ты трешься с каким-то гомиком. — выплюнул Бобби.

В комнате раздался громкий удар. С распахнутыми глазами Бобби положил руку на горящую щеку. Младшая преодолела короткое расстояние между собой и парнем и сильно ударила его.

— Не смей, — зашипела она, — никогда больше так называть моего папу. — Бобби уставился на ее на мгновение, а потом усмехнулся.

— Держись подальше.

— Я тоже часть этого. — она топнула ногой.

— Херня.

— Бобби, пожалуйста…

— Джек, — начал Эннис.

— Заткнись, педик.

Младшая сгребла в кулак рубашку Бобби, Эннис сжал руки в кулаки, а Джек крикнул: — Бобби! — в то же время.

— Какого дьявола тут происходит? — вышла из кухни Сью. Все затихли под ее хмурым взглядом. — Сядьте. Все вы. — она скрестила руки на груди, наблюдая, как выполняются ее приказы. — Джек, Эннис, вы же взрослые, ведите себя соответственно. Все не должно было скатиться в тартарары так быстро. Бобби, твое поведение необоснованно и не просто грубо, а абсолютно низко. Ты не слушаешь и даже не пытаешься понять. Твой отец пытается поговорить с тобой о том, о чём ему очень тяжело рассказывать. Ему было бы гораздо легче солгать тебе, но он уважает тебя, уважает достаточно, чтобы рассказать правду. Эннис хороший человек, и он любит твоего отца. Я поговорю еще об этом с тобой через минуту. А теперь Младшая. Девочка, ты ударила его?

— Да, мэм. — Младшая опустила глаза.

— Насилие не должно быть первой и главной вещью в твоём арсенале, но я всегда говорю, каждая женщина должна держать удар. Бобби, пойдём на кухню, нам надо поговорить.

Бобби молча последовал за бабушкой из комнаты. Джек закрыл глаза и тяжело сел, пряча в руках свое лицо. Эннис мягко обнял его. Тем временем, чувствуя себя неловко, Младшая прокралась обратно наверх.


	22. Глава 22 или Та, в которой Младшая поговорила с Бобби

Позже вечером, когда Младшая спустилась вниз, Бобби еще не спал, хотя уже расстелил диван. Он поднял голову, увидев заходящую в комнату девушку. Она села на подлокотники рядом с его ногами.

\- Слушай, прости, что ударила тебя, но ты действительно перешел границы. Никто из наших отцов не гомик, иначе мы бы просто не родились. – Бобби закатил глаза и отвернулся от нее. – Знаешь, мне действительно нравится твой папа. Он хороший парень, смешной и славный. – Бобби промолчал, поэтому она продолжила. – Он думает, что я должна его ненавидеть. Но я этого не делаю.

\- Почему нет?

\- Потому что я думаю, что им лучше вместе. Бобби, мы в одной лодке, и единственная разница заключается в том, что мои родители развелись раньше. Я могу сказать тебе одно, ты ни в чём не виноват. Джек ненавидит себя за то, что ты так сильно расстроен. Ему действительно плохо от этого. Он думает, что это всё его вина, то, как любой из нас пострадал от того, что происходит между ним и моим папой.

Бобби просто глядел на Младшую. Она смотрела в ответ, и только часы на кухне какое-то время гулко тикали, разбавляя тишину.

\- Существует ли вероятность того, что ты настолько взбесился из-за мысли, что раз твоему отцу нравятся мужчины, то и тебе могут тоже?

\- Чего? И в мыслях такого не было. – Младшая дернула бровью.

\- В любом случае, это бред.

\- Я не хочу говорить об этом.

\- Отлично. Тогда просто перевари все это, - сказала она мягко перед тем, как выйти из комнаты.

***

Завтрак следующего утра не задался. Все молчали. И Бобби, и Младшая уставились в свои тарелки. Джек и Эннис сидели в молчании рядом друг с другом, соприкасаясь коленями под столом. И только Сью вела себя почти как обычно, кроме того, что она не проронила и слова.

Закончив с завтраком, Эннис встал. Положив свою тарелку в раковину, он на мгновение задержал руку на плече Джека и вышел наружу. Только Эннис ушел, то место на плече, где секунду назад лежала рука, стало неприятно покалывать от холода.

Бобби хмыкнул в свой бекон, за что получил резкий, но не очень сильный тычок от сидящей напротив девушки.

Джек, отзавтракав, так же покинул дом. Он спустился с холма, который находился позади дома, до конюшен, где нашел Энниса, зарывшегося в кладовой, и крепко обнял его. После секундного замешательства Эннис ответил на объятия. Постояв так какое-то время, они приступили к ежедневным заботам.


End file.
